Miko Kunoichi
by Inu-Hanyou2016
Summary: IY/NarShip X-over Kagome and Kakashi were co-teachers for Team 7, now they're co-team leaders of Team Kakashi, see all the adventures Team Kakashi go through to get Sasuke back!
1. Chapter 1

Miko Kunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Naruto Shippuden

_**Authors Note: This starts at the beginning of Naruto Shippuden**__**, s**__**ince I don't want to write the long story of what happened in Naruto before Shippuden**__**, you can imagine Kagome's part in Naruto however you want, but**__** I'll be starting in Naruto Shippuden**__**. **__**I might make a prequel to this, I'm not **__**sure as of now.**__** Anyways, Kagome is co-sensei and co-leader for Team 7 with Kakashi, she isn't 15 but actually 2**__**6**__** to go with the **__**story line**__**. Also the events in InuYa**__**sha did not happen. Kagome was born in Konohagakure, into the Higurashi family which is made up of her mother, brother and her grandfather. She did not travel back and time and is not the Shikon no Miko. However, the Higurashi family is a family of holy people, so she does have her Miko abilities, making her chakra stronger than normal. Also Kagome is married to Kakashi, she's been married to him from the beginning. **_

Chapter 1: Homecoming and Team Kakashi  
><span>

Kagome sighs as she walks around the village of Konohagakure. She's looking for her student Sakura Haruno. She was told by the Hokage, Tsunade, to go with Sakura to get the Pedestrian Report from the main gate. Sadly her former student had already left before she could go with her. She scans the crowd for Sakura's signature pink hair, and blinks surprised when she sees Sakura hit a taller Naruto, and the three Genin cower by Jiraiya from the hit.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, don't you think you hit Naruto-kun hard enough?" Kagome questions as she stops Sakura's tirade of shaking Naruto to death. Her two former students both look at her as she stops next to Jiraiya and the Genin. Sakura lets go of her teammate and blushes embarrassed that her sensei saw her. Naruto on the other hand runs over to Kagome and smiles brightly, "Hi, Kagome-nee!"

Kagome shakes her head amused, "I'm glad to see you haven't changed at all Naruto-kun." she comments as she ruffles his spiky blonde hair, surprised to see him taller than her, she pouts internally at that, wondering why all male Shinobi are taller than her. Naruto beams at his older sister figure happy that she hasn't changed at all. Kagome's wearing her signature black high heel calf-high boots black shorts, with her black skirt with slits up the sides for easy movement, wearing her black tank-top and her green Jōnin vest open like always with her Hitai-ate around her neck, her black fingerless gloves and also her trusty katana at her left side. Kagome looks at Jiraiya and narrows her eyes at him, making the Gama Sennin (Toad Sage) freeze, before looking at her students, "We should probably go see Tsunade-sama, she'll want to see you two since you have returned from your training." Kagome then moves her silver-blue eyes to the three genin. "You three, why don't you go find Ebisu-san, and see if he has any training or missions for you three." she tells the genin, she turns to Naruto and Jiraiya, when the genin leave. "Lets go you two, we have to go see Tsunade-sama."

As the shinobi make their way to the Hokage, Kagome looks at Jiraiya with narrowed eyes, "You didn't corrupt Naruto-kun by making him spy on women saying it was apart of 'Training' did you?" Jiraiya laughs nervously and feels a drop of sweat run down the side of his face "No…?" he answers her. Kagome glares at him before walking faster so she's walking in between Sakura and Naruto. Jiraiya rubs the back of his neck, relieved that Kagome isn't glaring at him, _"I wonder how Kakashi deals with that." _

Kagome smiles as she listens to Sakura and Naruto talk, catching up with one another since they haven't seen each other in two years. Kagome knocks on the door, once they reach Tsunade's office. They hear a 'Come in.' from inside, Kagome opens the door and walks in "Tsunade-sama, guess who's back~!" Tsunade smiles at Kagome, pleased that the blonde loudmouth returned, as the miko-kunoichi steps aside to let her see Jiraiya and Naruto. "Your training proved to be fruitful I hope." Tsunade comments as she sits in her chair behind her desk. Jiraiya smirks at his former teammate "You think we would have come back without producing any results?" He asks with an amused voice.

"Mission accomplished Grandma!" Kagome smacks Naruto on the back of the head, "Naruto-kun!" she chided her student as he looks up at her with tears in his eyes. Tsunade shakes her head before looking at Naruto, "I'm glad to hear it. Show me what you got kid." Naruto looks at the Godaime confused, "What right now?" Tsunade shakes her head, "I have two people I would like for you go up against. I've kept them off missions the last few days so they'd be ready just this moment. Your opponents will be-" the Hokage gets cut off from a knock at the door. Tsunade leans back in her chair, "Come in!" she calls out.

The door opens, and everyone turns to see Temari and Shikamaru appear in the doorway. "Hey." Shikamaru greets as he enters the office with Temari. Sakura smiles at the sight of her two friends, "Hey Shikamaru, Temari! Look what the cat dragged in." she points at her still surprised teammate." The two Shinobi blink at the sight of Naruto, "Is that? It is! Naruto it's you!" Shikamaru exclaims. "Hey Shikamaru!" grins the Jinchūriki. Temari just stares at Naruto, wondering if that's really the same boy from before.

"Well, Well your back eh?" Shikamaru asks, Naruto folds his arms behind his head as he stands in front of his friend "Yeah. Just got back today."

"Look at you! Who'd ever believe your the same idiotic...well what I mean to say is, you've changed haven't you?" Naruto just grins and chuckles.

"He hasn't changed at all." Sakura deadpans, "I didn't think so." Shikamaru agrees, not believing that Naruto could change "Give me a break Sakura." Naruto pouts. At that Tsunade and Shizune laugh at their antics.

"Wait, does this mean you're my opponent Shikamaru?" Naruto questions. Shikamaru looks confused "Opponent? What are you talking about? I just came over to drop off some paperwork."

"Oh, Well if it's not you then is it...uh...what's your name again?" Naruto asks Temari sheepishly. Temari glares at the teenager "You don't remember me?"

"Naruto, one of your opponents is here." Tsunade points out as she nods her to Kagome, who is casually leaning against her desk "Your other one is out there." She motions with her hand to the window. Naruto walks to the window and leans out of the window to see outside, he looks to left to see, Kakashi Hatake casually sitting on the roof outside. "So, Naruto." Kakashi drawled out, as he looked away from his book "You went and got all grown up." The Copy Cat Ninja lifts a hand up in a lazy greeting. Naruto brightens at the sight of him "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greets "You and Kagome-nee haven't changed a bit Sensei." Naruto jumps out of the room and onto the roof where Kakashi is, Kagome follows him out leaning against the window frame outside. "Oh wait a sec." Naruto reaches behind him, and reaches inside his traveling pack, "Hang on. I got somethin' for ya, Sensei... a little present." He pulls out a book, that Kagome immediately glares at Jiraiya, said man flinches a little at her glare. "Jiraiya, why does Naruto-kun have that book?" she asks with a dangerous tone to her voice. Jiraiya waves her off and shrugs nervously.

"No way?!" Kakashi exclaims catching Kagome's attention making her sigh, knowing that she will never get Kakashi to stop reading now. "Is that, Is that really?"

"The first new issue of Make-Out series in three years." Naruto tells his teacher, Kakashi eagerly takes the book, not yet noticing the glare from his wife "It's pretty boring if you ask me, but I know you like this stuff so…"

"Kakashi Hatake. If you open that book, I swear you'll be in a world of pain." Kagome warns darkly, suddenly standing right beside him glaring down at the two, making the two shinobi shiver in fear. Kakashi sighs and stands up disappointed that he can't read his new book with Kagome around him, Naruto blinks confused at his Senseis "Hm? So I guess you two are my opponents?"

"Well, you're half right." Kakashi tells him, the lazy shinobi walks to the window and looks at Sakura "Hmm. Been a long time, hasn't it, Sakura?" he questions as Kagome stands next to him. "Yes it has Sensei." Sakura agrees as her teammate jumps back into the office. "So as to our opponents will be…" Kakashi starts as he jumps onto the windowsill in a crouching position, "It's Naruto and Sakura, the two of you." Kakashi finishes as he glances at each of his students, shocking them.

"Both of us at once Sensei?" Naruto questions, wondering why. "That's right. Kagome and Kakashi will put you two to the test." Tsunade comments as she sits back down in her chair "How well you do against them will determine your future status."

"Ha, their future status." Shikamaru comments.

"Sakura, it's time to show that your training with me wasn't a waste of time." Tsunade tells her student, Sakura turns to her mentor "Right."

"So?" Kagome asks "Shall we get started then?" Naruto turns to look at his older sister figure, "But…"

"Okay, you're right, you just got back Naruto, you must be tired. We'll give a chance to rest first." Kakashi interrupts Naruto, which riled the Jinchūriki "I'm not tired, I'm ready to go right now!"

"No, you take it easy. We'll meet you later at the training grounds. So long." With that Kakashi disappears in cloud of smoke. Shizune turns to her mentor, "That's odd isn't it he seemed in a hurry."

"Yeah, and I have a pretty good idea why." The Hokage sighs. "He probably couldn't wait to read that book." Everyone in room agrees with Shikamaru's statement, making Kagome growl in the back of her throat and jump out of the window she was standing next to, tracking her husband's aura. "I guess Kakashi-sensei isn't going to be reading that book now that Kagome-sensei is after him." Sakura comments making everyone laugh, except Jiraiya who pouts knowing that Kagome is going to most likely burn his book.

When Kagome catches her husband, she sees him leaning against a fence on a rooftop not faraway from Hokage's office, reading his new book. Kagome shakes her head and drops down in front of him. "Must you read that garbage Kakashi?" She sighs when he only gives her his eye smile. When she hears Jiraiya from behind her, she turns to look at him "What do you think? Not bad huh? If you ask me, it's the best one I've ever written. Heh heh!" Kagome shakes her head at the two _"Why do I even bother?" _

Kakashi closes his book, and follows Jiraiya as he walks off the roof and onto the street below, Kagome following behind him. Kagome folds her hands behind her head as she walks in between the two. "I'm delivering Naruto into your hands, as promised." Jiraiya tells the two Jōnin as they walk in the streets of Konohagakure. Kagome smiles slightly, "I can see Naruto-kun has grown. But has he matured?" Jiraiya glares at the Jōnin ranked kunoichi "Huh! You implying I haven't done my job? Ah, go ahead, underestimate him. You'll be sorry." The Gama Sennin warns. Kakashi, who went back to reading his book, glances at Jiraiya "Well, that sounds encouraging." Jiraiya's face grows serious and his eyes narrow "The ones we've been watching are about to make their move." Kagome eyes widen slightly at this news.

"So why do you think they're finally showing their hand? What are they after?" Kakashi asks Jiraiya as they sit at a table in a restaurant. Kagome, who's currently eating a bowl of Oden, happily, next to him but listening to them nonetheless. "Their ultimate objective is still unclear. But I know one thing...They want the Fox Spirit that Naruto carries within himself." Kagome puts her chopsticks down at that, her face growing serious as Jiraiya continues to inform the two "As to why, well, you can be sure they have some evil purpose in That's why I've been going around, spreading the word to all our allies. Something's coming, so they'd better boost their security and keep on their toes." Jiraiya takes a bite out of his food when he finishes.

Kagome runs a hand down her face at the news, and looks at Kakashi, "We need to make sure Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun are ready for whatever happens." Making the two Shinobi nod. Kagome stands and puts a few coins on the table for her bowl of Oden, she stretches and looks down at Kakashi.

"Well…" Kagome drawls out as she puts her hands on her hips "We need to go meet Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun for their test, and I don't want to be anymore late than we already are." Kakashi sighs and puts his new book away, he nods to Jiraiya as Kagome pull him out of the restaurant by his arm. Jiraiya chuckles "Ah. Young love…" he chuckles to himself but then grins when he sees a group of women pass by him.

At the training ground, Naruto and Sakura are both startled when both Kagome and Kakashi appear on top of the fence in a cloud of smoke that Sakura was leaning against. Kakashi in his usual crouch, and Kagome standing on the fence smiling down at them. Kakashi raises a hand in a lazy greeting "Sorry to keep you waiting. We uh, ran into this poor old lady who needed help carrying some-"

"Would you two give us a break?!" Sakura and Naruto both scream in unison, making Kagome chuckle. Kagome hops off the fence and into the training ground followed by Kakashi and their students, Naruto looks around and smiles when they stop at the three familiar wooden posts, "Oh, wow. Does this bring back memories…"

"_Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these these bells from Kagome while I protect her. That's all there is to it." Kakashi tells the genin in front of him, holding out the two bells in front of him. "If you can't get 'em by noon, you go without lunch." Kagome finishes smirking at their disbelieving looks. _

"_Whaa?!"_

"_If you don't get them, you'll be tied to those posts, and you'll watch while we eat our lunch in front of you."_

Kakashi looks up from his reading at their looks "Oh, that's right. This was the site of your very first training lesson, wasn't it?" Sakura nods her head sadly, "It was Squad Seven…"

"The three of us, together." Naruto finishes Sakura's sentence. Kagome looks at the ground and sighs sadly "That's right. We had Sasuke-kun with us then." Sakura blinks back tears as she remembers catching Sasuke as he was leaving to go to Orochimaru. Naruto glares at the ground as he remembers his fight with Sasuke before he left. Kagome clenches her fists as she remembers Sasuke smiling as a child as he said goodbye to her at the Academy unaware that night Itachi would slaughter the whole Uchiha clan besides him that night. Kakashi blinks when he sees he wife and students on the ground repeating Sasuke's name with an aura of depression over them, _"I guess Sasuke's name is taboo to these guys…" _

The sound of bells ringing gets the attention of the three, Kagome blinks then smirks as Kakashi hands her the bells when she stood "Alright, show us how far you've come. After all, you haven't given up on your Sasuke, have you?" Kakashi questions as his students stood up.

"Not a chance."

"What the hell do ya think I put myself through all this training for?"

Kakashi gives them his eye smile as Kagome ties the bells to hilt of her katana, just like the first time. "The rules are the same as they were that first day...I don't care how you do it, just get these bells away from Kagome."

"And remember…" Kagome starts to say but gets cut off by a grinning Naruto.

"If we're not prepared to kill ya…"

"We won't get the bells. We know." finishes a smirking Sakura.

"_You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to destroy me, you won't be able to take the bells." _Kakashi's voice echoes through Sakura's and Naruto's minds.

"Heh, no mercy if you ever hope to get these bells. You've got till sunrise tomorrow."

"Well then, Shall we get started?" Kagome questions, as she puts her hair into a ponytail, to keep her long shoulder length hair out of her face. Kakashi closes his book, and Naruto smirks as he tightens his Hitai-ate "Are you gonna be reading that stupid book the whole time, Kakashi-Sensei?"

"No he won't. I bet he already finished reading it. And I know Kagome-sensei would kill him if he did." adds Sakura as she finishes putting on her gloves, making Kagome smirk. Kakashi put his book away in his back pouch "Not quite. But I'm going to save that little pleasure for later. Besides, I've got a feeling I'd better keep on my toes." Kakashi raises a hand to lift his tilted Hitai-ate up to show his Sharingan "It's a whole new ball game. This time...it's serious."

_**~Time Skip~**_

Kagome sighs as Naruto and Sakura grab the bells from her. She glares daggers at Kakashi who has his ears covered and his eyes closed. "Kakashi...you idiot." Kakashi looks over at her sheepishly as Naruto grins at them. "A ninja must see through deception." Naruto says. "Isn't that right, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks amused.

"I deserved that…"

"Yeah, you did, and now I'm going to use your books as target practice when we get home." Kagome growls at him. Kagome, Naruto and Sakura laugh at Kakashi's face,and Kakashi eventually joins in the laughter. After they stopped laughing, Kakashi takes out his book and looks at it. "I'd never dreamed I would go down because of this." Kagome shakes her head at him "I should have just gone ahead and finished it." Naruto laughs at that.

"What are you even wasting your time with that for? It's the most boring book ever." Kakashi looks up at that "Yeah, the Pervy Sage loaned it to me. But it was such a snooze fest, I didn't make it past page ten. So ya know, I couldn't have spoiled it for ya." Kakashi's visible eye widens as he points at Naruto, he sighs and slumps his shoulders.

"Even though Naruto didn't know the ending, we figured just the mentions of Make-Out tactics would be enough to freeze you in your tracks. Pretty great strategy huh?" Sakura smiles at her sensei. Kakashi nods his head pitifully, making Kagome roll her eyes at him "You big baby."

"You two have certainly demonstrated some growth." Tsunade's voice comes from behind Sakura and Naruto making them turn to look at her as she walks towards them with Shizune "Kagome, Kakashi is there anything you two would like to say?"

"Well, they did a good job getting the bells so?"

"They did good Tsunade-sama, I'm proud of them." Kagome tells the Hokage with a smile, making Naruto and Sakura look at the two of them confused. "Why? What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asks.

"Well, we've been discussing what your status will be in the future, Naruto."

"What are status will be?" Naruto mutters.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Speak up." Tsunade chides the teen.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Sakura Haruno." Tsunade then looks at Sakura, getting the kunoichi's attention.

"Milady."

"You two are a team again, along with your old senseis from this day on you'll be Team Kakashi." Tsunade informs the shinobi in front of her. Kagome pouts that Kakashi's name is used and not hers, much to her said husband's amusement.

"Team Kakashi?"

"That sounds pretty cool!" exclaims Naruto "So what are we doing? What's the scoop?"

"Naruto-kun." Kagome calls, getting Naruto's attention "It means we will be going on all of our missions together. We are no longer Sensei and Student. We are Leaf Shinobi on equal ground. Get it?"

"Yeah! I got it, hundred and ten percent."

Kagome wraps an arm around Naruto's and Sakura's shoulders as they walk through the streets of Konohagakure. "I'm so proud of you Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan! You two have gotten a lot stronger." Kakashi, who's walking behind the trio and reading his book, much to Kagome's displeasure also comments "I agree, I never thought you two would get the bells."

"Well what can I say? Maybe I've surpassed you Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah, like that would ever happen."

"Well, I'm not over the hill quite yet." Kakashi chuckles "In fact just the other day I worked out this unbelievable new Jitsu. Let me tell you, you've got to see it-" Naruto's stomach interrupts Kakashi, making Kagome laugh.

"Oh man. I forgot. I haven't had a bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's since I got back."

"Now that you mention it, I'm starving after last nights challenge actually…"

"Say no more!" Naruto exclaims, raising a hand in the air "Next stop Ichiraku Ramen." Kagome chuckles as she watches the two young ninja run off. "Those two, they've always had so much energy." Kagome blinks when Jiraiya comes to stand next to her and Kakashi. "He's all yours again. I leave him in your capable hands as agreed." Naruto and Sakura turn around chanting 'Kakashi-sensei!', Kagome chuckles quietly knowing that they want Kakashi to pay for the ramen.

"We need to be prepared, the Akatsuki are on the move again. I'm going to head out and see what I can find." Kakashi and Kagome nod at that. With that Jiraiya disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Kagome-nee!" Said two look at Naruto and Sakura.

"We've decided that you two are going to treat us to ramen!"

"C'mon, we're starving!"

Kagome looks at Kakashi "I'll make you Miso soup with eggplant for dinner if you get us out of here." Kakashi smirks from underneath his mask at her attempt to bribe him. He wraps his arm around Kagome's waist and makes the two disappear in a cloud of smoke leaving an angry Sakura and a confused Naruto behind.

_**Author's Note: Your reviews are what keeps me wanting to write. So please Review when you finish reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Miko Kunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Naruto Shippuden

Chapter 2: Troubles in Sunagakure Part I

Kagome sighs when Kakashi gets out of bed, she sits up and looks out the window to see that it's morning "Kakashi?" she asks as she watches his back as he goes through some papers at his desk "What are you doing? It's too _early_ to be up now." Kakashi stops looking through the papers, setting them down, before walking over to the bed and sitting next to his half-awake wife "I'm just making a new personal list for the new squad. You go back to bed." Kagome lays down and smiles when Kakashi kisses her on he forehead. She closes her eyes and falls asleep to the sound of Kakashi muttering to himself and him sorting through papers.

Later in the day Sakura and Naruto wait for Kagome and Kakashi, so they could receive their first mission as Team Kakashi. Naruto taps his foot impatiently and growls under his breath, he looks up when he heard two sets of approaching footsteps, he narrows his eyes at Kagome and Kakashi "There you two are! You're late!" he growls at the two.

"Finally." Sakura mutters quietly. Kakashi lifts a hand up in a greeting while Kagome just yawns and waves a hand tiredly. "Yeah, sorry about that. It took longer than I thought to finalize the new squad-" Kakashi gets cut off by Naruto, as usual. "Hello?! This our first new mission as a new team. Couldn't you two be a little bit excited? Kakashi-sensei, Kagome-nee you two haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Ah! You're already annoying! Shut up." Sakura says irritated "Don't waste your breath, you know they've always looked unenthusiastic. Like they don't care." Kagome's eyebrow twitches at their complaining, "Would you two just be quiet, I have a headache from you're bitching already. We're sorry we're late okay? Act you're age and just get over it." Kakashi looks up when he hears a bird calling, he narrows his one visible eye "That looks like one of the Sunagakure's carriers." Kagome tugs his arm, making him walk next to her.

"Let's go you two. We should go see Tsunade-sama about our mission." Kagome says over her shoulder as she walks towards Hokage Tower with Kakashi next to her. Sakura and Naruto blink wondering when those two started walking, they shake their heads and run after their two teachers.

"Ah man! It feels so good to be on a real mission again!" Naruto exclaims as the four of them walk towards Tsunade's office. Sakura looks at her loud teammate out of the corner of her eye "Listen, whatever kind of mission we're given, just take it and don't complain about it." she warns the blonde.

"Don't sweat it! Those days are over."

Kagome raises a brow "I truly hope so Naruto-kun, I really do." Kagome blinks when Kakashi pulls her to the side when a woman comes running down the hall full speed and past them. "Oi! What the hell onna! (woman) Watch where you're going!" the miko kunoichi yells after the woman, making Naruto and Sakura laugh. Kakashi narrows his eyes at the woman's back for a minute, knowing what the rush is for before he shakes his head, "Let's keep going, we don't want to keep Tsunade-sama."

"Huh? Escort duty on a caravan? Come on!" Naruto exclaims when Tsunade tells them their mission. Tsunade glares at the blonde "What? Have you got a problem with that?"

"Since you're asking, yes! Lousy C-rank mission, it's beneath my dignity!"

Kagome sighs and punches Naruto on the top of his head. "Naruto! Calm down!" she scolds, removing the honorific at the end of his name. Naruto looks at Kagome holding his head with tears in his eyes, "Why are you so mean Kagome-nee?!" whines the Jinchūriki.

"Your skills may have improved, but mentally you haven't matured at all!" Iruka Umino sighs as he looks at his former student.

"Naruto. I've chosen an easier mission to start with, to break you in. You've been gone from us for a while." Tsunade informs him of her reasoning of the C-rank mission.

"Well who says I want an easier mission?!" Naruto yells at the Hokage, recovered from the hit Kagome gave him. Sakura quickly gets her teammate in a headlock "Ugh! So sorry, Milady, let me talk to him, I'm sure I can bring him around." she informs her mentor nervously. _"You idiot! You have no idea how ferocious Lady Tsunade can be! Are you insane? Chaaa!" _

"The details of your mission are here." The Hokage tells Kagome and Kakashi, seeing that Sakura and Naruto are busy. "Right." Kakashi says as he walks forward. Naruto glances up at Tsunade "Hmph, I miss the Third Hokage. That old man was smart, he knew what he was doing." Tsunade glares at the teen "Huh?! What did you say?" Sakura eyes widen and tightens her grip around Naruto's neck, much to Kagome's amusement. "Just shut up, willya?!" The woman from before, opens the door and run towards Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, terrible news!" Tsunade looks up at the woman "Now what is it?!"

"An emergency dispatch, from Suna!" Kagome stops looking at Naruto and Sakura and blinks at the woman's back. "Huh? Suna? Where is this dispatch?" Tsunade asks the woman. The woman hands the Hokage the deciphered message "I deciphered it as quickly as I could."

"What the-?"

"It can't be!"

"N-no way!"

Kagome walks forward to stand next to Kakashi, her eyes flicker towards him then back to Tsunade "Tsunade-sama, what's happened." Tsunade looks up with a grim look "It's the Kazekage of Suna, it seems he's been taken prisoner by the Akatsuki." Kagome gasps, remembering the redhead from the Chunin exams, and the mentioning of the Akatsuki Naruto eyes widen "You mean Gaara...So they're back again…"

"We've been studying them. We know more about the Akatsuki than any other village. Therefore, Suna has officially requested our help."

Shizune gasps, "You're not suggesting that Team Kakashi...?!" Tsunade looks at Kakashi and Kagome "This is urgent. I haven't time to form another squad. And besides, we have two people that's actually fought the Akatsuki."

"Yes, but even so-" Shizune doesn't finish her sentence, for Tsunade ignored her "All right. Team Kakashi, I'm assigning you a new mission. You're to go to Sunagakure at once, find out what's going on there, and keep us informed. You're to remain there and follow their orders. Give them any backup they need." Team Kakashi nods their heads, and they all head to their respective houses to pack for the trip.

At the main gates, Naruto finishes adjusting his pack and turns to look at Tsunade and Iruka "Okay! Let's get moving!" Sakura salutes to the Hokage "Be back soon, Milady. We won't let you down." Tsunade nods her head "Good." Iruka looks at Naruto and sighs making Tsunade look at him "Naruto, good luck." Naruto grins at Iruka "Thanks." Kagome turns around to start walking but is stopped when Jiraiya lands in front of them "Hey, there! So, off on a mission, Naruto?" he asks his student.

"That's right!"

"Well, good for you. But more importantly…" Jiraiya comments as he walks past them to stop in front of his old teammate "I've got some disturbing news. Suna's Kazekage has been-"

"Yes, I know." Tsunade cuts him off "I'm dispatching a squad they're just about to leave." she tells him as she points to Team Kakashi. "You know about the Akatsuki's interest in Naruto, don't you?" Jiraiya whispers to Tsunade, said person closes her eyes in frustration "I had no other choice. It's an emergency situation." Jiraiya sighs, leaning away from his former teammate "You're running a pretty big risk…"

"Naruto. I want a word with you." the Gama Sennin says as he walks towards Naruto, he then takes him off to the side "Listen to me now. You be careful around those Akatsuki, you hear?" Naruto grits his teeth at that "They've all been out looking for me, right? Well, this way they won't have to look very far."

"It's true you've come a long way, Naruto. But training doesn't mean a thing if you get reckless and blow your cool. You still have a bad habit of losing your head, even now." Naruto growls and looks at the ground with clenched fists, Jiraiya placing his large hands on his shoulders makes him look up at him "Never use that power...You know what I'm talking about." Naruto sighs and nods his head "Yeah. I know."

Jiraiya pats him on the head, then walks towards Kakashi and Kagome. "Kakashi, Kagome. Make sure that kid doesn't do anything stupid. I can trust you, right?" he asks, Kakashi closes his one visible eye and agrees, while Kagome just raises an eyebrow in a 'Did-you-really-need-to-ask-me?' way. Naruto who was walking forward, stops and turns to his teammates "Kakashi-Sensei, Kagome-nee, Sakura. C'mon, what're we waiting for?" the pink kunoichi runs to catch up with Naruto when he starts walking again "Okay, okay! Coming!" Kakashi turns to Jiraiya in a salute, while Kagome just waves over her shoulder as she runs to catch up with her teammates "We're off." Kakashi tells the Gama Sennin.

Jiraiya smiles fondly at Naruto's back, "There he goes again…" Tsunade looks at Iruka with a smirk "Worried, Iruka?" said Shinobi shakes his head with a smile "Worried? No, not a bit. He's no longer a rookie shinobi who needs me to worry about him...Sakura, too." Tsunade turns to look at Team Kakashi and sighs "How is it that they grow so fast?" Iruka shrugs "It's a mystery…"

_**~Time Skip~**_

Kagome opens her eyes when someone shakes her awake, she blinks a few times to see Kakashi crouching beside her. She sighs, and nods knowing that the break from running was over. "Alright, break times over." Kakashi informs the others. Sakura looks around, she blinks when she doesn't see her blonde teammate "Wait, Kakashi-Sensei where's Naruto?" she questions. Kakashi points to a nearby tree "Right up there."

Kagome stands up and stretches, she looks to the tree Kakashi pointed and sighs, knowing how impatient Naruto is. She puts on her pack, that Kakashi handed her, and calls up to her former student "Naruto-kun! C'mon it's time to get moving!" Naruto nods down to his older sister figure and jumps down to take his pack. After he puts it on the five Shinobi head towards Sunagakure.

When they reach the desert, the Shinobi stop at the sight of it. Naruto grins "Alright! We finally reached the desert!" he cheers. Temari, who joined them on the way, walks forward and turns to face the Konoha Shinobi "Sunagakure is just up a head. It's best that I take the lead here on out." Kagome nods at that "Lead on, Temari-san." she tells the Kunoichi. Temari smiles and nods.

After a few hours of running through the desert, a sand storm starts, making the Shinobi take cover in a nearby cave. Naruto, impatient as always, sits at the mouth of the cave glaring at the passing sand. "We got this close target and we're just sitting here!" the blonde teen rants "I can't stand this waiting!" Naruto then goes to move, but Kakashi's hand on his shoulder stops him, "Naruto for the last time relax." Kakashi chided his former student "There's nothing we can do." Naruto turns to Kakashi with a glare "I know! But-" Kagome smacks him on the back of the head "Naruto! You need to shut up, sit down and stay put! I'm sick of all of your complaining. We'll get there when we get there, we can't help Sunagakure if we're dead!" Temari nods agreeing with that "Kagome-san is right, The cardinal ruling of traveling in the desert is if you hit a sand storm, you stay put." Temari informs the blonde Shinobi "You lose all your sense of direction in a storm like that. I've heard of many people getting lost and dying of thirst. But don't worry the sand storms we get this time of year don't last very long." Naruto looks away and to the opening of the cave "We'll I just hope you're right."

When the sandstorm ends, Naruto is the first person ready and out of the cave waiting for everyone else. Kagome shakes her head at the teen's energy. When everyone's ready, they all set out towards Suna. Kagome smiles in relief when the walls of Sunagakure comes into view an hour or two later of running. The guards standing at the gates of Sunagakure feel the sweet sensation of relief when the Shinobi reach them. "We've been expecting you." says the guard wearing his Hitai-ate as a bandana. The other guard looks at the Kazekage's sister "Temari-sama you were with them?" he questions. The bandana wearing one, gestures with his arm to the village, with urgency "Please, come this way." the two guards quickly walk towards the gates of Sunagakure, the shinobi following them.

Once inside Suna, the guards and the Shinobi set out on a fast run towards the hospital. Temari gasps when she hears that her other brother was injured, "What they got Kankurō as well." The bandana wearing guard nods with a grim expression "Yes, when the enemy took Lord Kazekage, Kankurō went after them by himself. He was poisoned and we haven't been able to find anything to counteract it. He won't last much longer." At that Kagome looks over at Kakashi and nods. "Oi Temari-san." Kagome calls, getting the worried teen's attention "My miko abilities would work against the poison, and possibly heal his wounds. Just let me take a look at him." Temari nods at the woman.

When they get to the hospital room that Kankurō is resting in, Kagome quickly throws her pack down and runs towards the poisoned teen. Kagome places her hands above Kankurō and calls her healing abilities forward, briefly aware of the old woman attacking her little brother like student and her husband. Kagome then focuses her full attention on the injured teen. Kagome growls annoyed when the old woman calls Kakashi his father's nickname. "Oi! Grandma!" The miko calls, more like growls actually, getting the ranting woman's attention "He isn't the White Fang of Konoha! He's his son!" The old woman glances back at her then looks back to Kakashi with a raised brow. The old woman's brother steps forward "Take a closer look at the man Sis. It's true there's a close resemblance, but this one is not the White Fang." The old woman squints her eyes, taking Kakashi's form in, the old woman's brother continues "Anyway, the White Fang of Konoha died remember?" The old woman doesn't say anything for a few moments before laughing and saying"Oh well."

Kagome rolls her eyes before continuing on healing Kankurō, after a few minutes, she sighs as Kankurō's breathing returns to normal. She looks at Temari with a smile "There, all the poison has been purified, but I was unable to heal his wounds." she tells the worried teen. The old woman looks at Kagome "Girl, how were you able to purify the poison from Kankurō so fast?" Kagome glares at the woman before closing her eyes and sighing "I'm from the Higurashi clan of Konoha." she says surprising everyone, except Kakashi who already knew this. The old woman's eyes widen at that. "H-Higurashi! That's the clan of holy people with healing abilities that would rival the best of Medic-nins!" Kagome rolls her at someone's reaction to that news. Kagome then walks towards the sitting Kakashi and Naruto and sits down in between the two. "Well…" she drawled out "Shouldn't we go talk to Baki-san?" Kakashi nods and closes his book, the three stand up, and Kagome looks at Sakura, "Sakura, you stay here with Temari." Sakura nods and watches as the three turn their attention to said man, before turning to her friend.

Kagome looks at the wall as Kakashi talks to Baki, a man hands Baki a scroll and quickly looks over before handing it to Kakashi. "It's from your Hokage." Kakashi takes it from the man and reads it before handing it to Kagome. Kagome sighs when she sees who's team Tsunade sent out to help them. Naruto looks at Kagome "It's from Grandma Tsunade? What does it say?" he questions. Kagome looks at Naruto "She says that she sent out Team Gai, to come and help us." Kagome hands the scroll to her ex-student, before looking at Kakashi "Just great, we now have the pleasure of having Gai and Gai Jr. with us, shouting about 'Youth'." Kagome sarcastically cheers. Kakashi chuckled at her look of displeasure. Kagome grabs the back of Naruto's jacket when he started to run past her, "And where do you think you're going?"

"After the Akatsuki?"

"Do you even know where they are?"

"No…." mutters Naruto.

While Kagome scolds Naruto for his stupidity, Kakashi turns to the amused Baki "What are your attempts of finding the Akatsuki?" Baki turns away from Kagome hitting Naruto to look at the Copy Cat Ninja, "First Kankurō went after them by himself, and you saw what happened to him. Then we dispatched a tracking unit, they're in pursuit but, we haven't heard back from them." Baki closes his eyes "Then there's another problem. We believe that...it appears that Captain Yuura, one of our Council of Advisers, has gone missing. We don't even know if he's alive." Kagome who stopped scolding Naruto stands next to Kakashi, while Naruto rubs his head with a pout. "So you're saying you've lost track of the Akatsuki?" She asks. "Yes...we have…"

"Baki-sama!" calls a medical-nin, the four shinobi look towards the medical-nin. "Kankurō has regained consciousness!" Kagome smirks, while everyone else gasps in surprise. Temari leans over her brother, "Kankuro! Are you alright?" said person blinks and looks at his sister before looking around the room confused. He then turns his eyes to Temari "Temari? You're back already?" Temari smiles, relieved "I heard the village was in trouble."

"I'm sorry...to be such a bother…" Kankurō says in a strained voice.

"Shut up! Don't be ridiculous!"

Kakashi turns his attention to Baki " Can you lead me to where Kankuro's fight with the Akatsuki took place?" Baki looks at the man confused, before Kagome clarified her husband's reasoning. "Kakashi is known for having a pretty good nose for tracking. If even the slightest scent, Kakashi could find it."

"There's no need for that." Kankurō's voice draws the Shinobi's attention, the three look at the teen as he struggles to sit up "Where are my puppets? I assume that my puppets were recovered, right?" One of the Medical-nins gestures to the puppet on the floor next to the bed. Kankurō nods seeing his puppet before looking at Kakashi and Kagome "One fought with me...while the other carried Gaara might be able to follow Gaara's scent...but you can definitely track the one I fought. I made sure of it." Kankurō winces, when the pain from his wounds gets to him "Ughhh..you see... I've got his scent right here. The last thing I did was make sure I got a scrap of his clothing."

Kakashi kneels down and picks up the scrap of clothing from the now open hand of the puppet. "Even in defeat, you went down fighting." Kakashi tells the injured Suna-nin as he looks at him with respect "Just what I'd expect from a Suna Shinobi." at that Kankurō chuckles before leaning forward and moaning in pain. Temari rushes to her brother's side "Kankurō! What is it?" Kankurō blinks and looks up at Naruto, Temari seeing who he was looking at smiles slightly "Yes, he came all the way from the Konohagakure to help us." Kankurō stares at Naruto as his eyesight becomes un-blurry to see Naruto's grinning face. "Is that...Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto nods "Hey, there." the teen greets. Kankurō closes his eyes and sighs "I see…"

Kakashi makes the hands signs necessary to summon something. "Summoning Jutsu!" the Jōnin then places his right hand on the ground, summoning eight Ninken. "At your service! Eight ninja hounds!" Pakkun, Kakashi's main summing dog annoucnes. Kagome grins at the sight of the pug and picks up Pakkun rubbing her cheek against his. Pakkun grins at Kakashi smugly as the man glares at miniature pug. Naruto laughs at his ex-sensei's coddling over the dog, making the pug stop his staring contest with Kakashi " Is that you, Naruto? Long time no see!"

"Whoa! Look at you! You haven't changed a bit!"

"You haven't either!"

Naruto looks at his sensei's Ninken confused "Huh? What're you talkin' about? I'm a lot taller, for one thing!" Kakashi clears his throat, and takes Pakkun away from Kagome, making said Kunoichi pout unhappily, Kakashi sits him on Bull's head another one of his summons. "I need you guys to get on this right away. Find out which way he went, okay?" Kakashi informs the eight Ninken of their reason for being summoned, he kneels to allow the Ninken to smell the piece of cloth. Once they have the scent, Kagome, who stopped her pouting looks at the dogs, "Go!" she orders. The eight dogs then trace after the scent. Pakkun stops at the door, turning towards Kagome and Kakashi "We'll let you know when we find something." with that said, he leaps away, tracking the scent. "They won't let us down." Naruto reassures the Suna-nin "We move out as soon as Pakkun and his posse get back, so I say we start gettin' ready!" Naruto comments as he starts to stretch.

"Hang on Naruto-kun." Kagome's voice stops him. Naruto glances at her confused, but at her nodding towards the elders, he stops and watches. Kankurō looks up at the approaching footsteps and blinks in surprise. "Chiyo-sama and Ebizo-sama? You're here?" Chiyo, the old woman from before looks at the teen with a grim face "There's something we must know, and only you can tell us. Am I correct in thinking that one of your opponents, the one you fought with, was Sasori?" Kankurō sighs and looks down at his lap. The old man, Ebizo sighs " Well, speak up, Kankuro."

"Yes. Sasori of the Red Sand." Kankurō then looks at the elders out of the corner of his eyes "He told me so himself."

"Sasori of the Red Sand, huh? I get the feeling you know something about these Akatsuki." comments Kakashi "Will you tell us?" The old woman sighs before looking away, not answering the question, making Kagome growl. Kakashi puts a hand on her shoulder making her stop. Kagome scoffs before looking away. Baki, looks at Kakashi "All of you are going to need rest after your journey. We've prepared rooms for you all."  
>"But...But we've gotta go after Gaara!" Naruto exclaims. Kagome glares at the boy "Naruto. Shut. Up." she orders the boy darkly "I want to sleep, so shut up." Naruto shivers before nodding, keeping his mouth shut. <em>"Kagome-nee is so scary!" <em>

Kankurō looks at Naruto, almost pleadingly "Save my little brother, will you?" Naruto looks at Kankurō before his signature grin appears on his face "Don't worry, I will. After all, I'm gonna be Hokage someday...and for now, the Kazekage can just owe me one."

**_Author's Note: Please Review! _**


	3. Chapter 3

Miko Kunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Naruto Shippuden

_**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone that Reviewed, Followed and Favored this story. And those who are waiting for An Assassin's Miko, I have new revised chapters coming soon. **_

Chapter 3: Troubles in Sunagakure Part II

The next morning, Pakkun reports back to Kagome and Kakashi on what he had found. "You're sure their hideout is there Pakkun?" Kagome asks laying on her stomach next to the pug. The pug puts his paw on a map, showing where he found where the scent lead to. "It's seems more than likely. Since Gaara's scent was there as well." Kakashi sits up from his slouching on the bed and looks at his Ninken. "I have one more favor to ask you." Both Pakkun and Kagome look at him confused. Naruto, who was sleeping peaceful, most likely dreaming about Ramen, rolls and falls out of bed, drawing Kagome's attention from the two so she doesn't hear Kakashi's favor, she covers her mouth to smother her laughter. Naruto sits up, rubs his head and grumbles to himself.

"Oh, Naruto you're up." Pakkun observes. Naruto stops rubbing his head and turns to look at the miniature pug. "Hey, Pakkun." Kakashi clears his throat "Alright. You'd better get moving Pakkun." said Ninken nods and looks back at the Shinobi on the floor, "I'll see you around, Naruto." Pakkun then leaves the room. Naruto who was watching Pakkun leave from the window, he turns to his teacher and older sister figure once he couldn't see the Ninken, "Kagome-nee, Kakashi-sensei does this mean they found where the Akatsuki are hiding out?" Kagome who was zipping on her black boots, looks up and nods. "Yep." Kakashi who finished getting ready looks at his former student. "Get ready. Because we're moving out. " Naruto's face grows serious and he nods.

Later that morning, when all of Team Kakashi was together, Kakashi informs the team of the latest development. "Seems will be working in conjunction with the squad from Sunagakure. Soon as they're here, we'll head out." Temari's voice draws the team's attention. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Sakura turns to her friend in surprise. "Temari." Kagome looks at the Suna-nin behind the teen, "Well, it seems that everyone is here." Naruto grins and starts to stretch "Okay! Let's get this show on the road!" Baki suddenly appears, halting everyone from going. "Temari, you and your group are to stay here." he orders, "You are to patrol the perimeter." Temari looks at her former teacher with disbelief. "Are you kidding me or what?" Baki sighs and looks at his ex-student, "Orders, from above." Temari eyes widen at that, but Baki continues. "If word got out that the Kazekage's missing, our enemies might use it as an opportunity to launch an attack on the village."

"Don't you get it? That's all the more reason to get him back as quickly as we can! Look at these Konoha-nin, they've left their village and came all the way here just to help us rescue Gaara. And Gaara isn't even their leader, he's our Kazekage! The Suna Shinobi should be the ones to save him." Temari exclaims. Baki stiffens at that last part, "I'm sorry Temari."

"Well, I'm going!" A voice calls out from above them, everyone looks up to see the old woman Chiyo. "If a Suna Shinobi is needed then I'm the one to go." Temari looks at the woman with wide eyes, "Chiyo-baasama?" she questions. Baki, who doesn't understand her reasoning, blinks at the woman. "But...you're so…" Chiyo looks at the man amused, "I'm retired yes. Which means of course, that I'm free to do whatever I want." at that Kagome chuckles, finding the old woman amusing. A female Suna-nin tries to reason with the old woman "But the journey will be difficult."

"Don't treat me like a fossil." Chiyo scoffs, she then jumps from her perch to land in front of Team Kakashi. Kagome raises a brow at the woman when she speaks. "After all, it's been awhile since I've doted on my adorable grandchild." Kagome smirks at the woman, and holds a hand out for the old woman to take. Chiyo grabs the hand and smirks when Kagome pulls her up. Kagome tightens her grip and chuckles "Welcome aboard, Chiyo-baasama." Kakashi sighed at his wife when she starts to drag him towards the main gates, Naruto and Sakura snickering behind their hands as they follow the two.

Just outside the walls of Suna, the Suna-nin stare at the Konoha-nin and Chiyo, that are going after the Akatsuki. "Alright, we'll be going on our own then." Kakashi tells them, Baki looks at the man, "Thank you, and I'll try to convince the council to change their mind." Temari smiles at the group "Don't worry, we'll catch up with you."

"Ha! By the time you catch up with us, we'll have already rescued Gaara." Naruto informs Temari cockly, Sakura nods her head to her friend in farewell, "We'll see you soon." With that the Shinobi and Chiyo turn and leave, going after the Akatsuki to rescue the Kazekage.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Kakashi eyes widen when he senses somebody familiar, he hears Kagome gasps and quickly stops running, and lands on the ground. "Everybody stop!" he calls out. When they stop, they look to where Itachi Uchiha is standing a few yards away from them, standing in their path. Sakura looks at the silent man warily, not knowing who the man is, yet. "Who's that?" Kagome glances at her then brings her eyes to Kakashi, worried. Kagome then glares at the Itachi, "Sakura-chan, that's Sasuke-kun's brother, Itachi Uchiha." Sakura gasps at that. Naruto grits his teeth and growls at the name. Chiyo steps next to the growling boy, still starting at the Uchiha. "So, that's the one. The child that wiped out his entire clan."

"Kakashi, Kagome, Naruto, it's been awhile." came Itachi's calm voice. Kagome puts her hand on the hilt of her sword, she flicks her thumb so the sword pops out of the sheath a few inches. "Now, Kagome there isn't a need for that." Itachi tells her after seeing her movement, his voice taking a barely noticeable amused tone. Naruto takes a step forward, "I wasn't enough for you, huh?" Naruto growls, "You had to go after Gaara as well." the enrages teen then points a finger at Itachi and declares. "I'll destroy every last one of you!" Itachi only raises his right hand, making Kagome and Kakashi advert their eyes to look away from him, "Guys, whatever you do, don't look at him in the eyes!" Itachi holds his hand in front of his face, getting prepared to do a Genjutsu.

"Itachi's Genjutsu is a visual jutsu. Which means avoid eye contact with him and his jutsu can't take affect." Kakashi warns everyone. Naruto looks at his teacher. "Yeah. That I know." Sakura shifts her stance, "Okay, then how are we supposed to fight him?"

"By watching his feet, you can anticipate his move by doing that." Kagome tells Sakura. Sakura moves her eyes to Itachi's body, never looking past the high collar of his cloak. Itachi puts his hand down, seeing that he can't use his Genjutsu. "But that's like fighting with one arm tied behind your back." Sakura said frustrated.

"The Uchiha clan huh?" Chiyo comments, "It's been a long time since I've gone up against the Sharingan." Naruto looks at the old woman in surprise, making Chiyo chuckle. "Don't look so surprised. I've been around awhile, and I know that there's more than one way to fight a visual jutsu like that."

"Yeah, like what then?" Naruto questions.

"If one against one abandon the field, two against one, one take the rear and he shall yield." Chiyo tells the teen. Naruto rubs the side of his face, not understanding the riddle. "What does that mean?"

"Now the first part is pretty self-explanatory isn't it? The Sharingan can never be beaten in single combat. But if you outnumber the Sharingan user, when the battle is two against one, even if one of you are caught in their Genjutsu, the other is free to strike from the rear. Breaking the Genjutsu spell." Chiyo informs the others, "Even if you're attack from the rear should fall somehow, you're still free to strike you're comrade yourself, breaking the Genjutsu that way. So while one of us fights in face to face combat in a distraction. The rest of us will mount a series of attacks from the rear, where his Sharingan can't reach." Sakura looks at the old woman, "Good plan."

"I guess you learn a lot of stuff like that if you live long enough." Naruto comments, he steps forward a few seconds later, ready to take Itachi on. "I'll take the rear." Kagome puts her arm in front of him, stopping his movements. "Wait, Naruto-kun." Naruto steps back, and turns to look at Kagome "Okay, Kagome-nee, we're waiting, but what for?" he questions, annoyed. Chiyo looks at the Jōnin ranked Kunoichi, "Do you have a problem with my way of fighting the Sharingan? Are you suggesting my methods won't work?" Kagome glares at the woman, before turning her attention the Uchiha, "No. That plan would work against any other normal Genjutsu. But Itachi's Genjutsu is way more complicated."

"Meaning what?"

"Itachi uses Mangekyō Sharingan, which is extremely far more powerful than any other Genjutsu. It only takes one second, but if you look into his eyes it would be the longest second of your life. Kagome and I would know, we've been trapped in it before." Kakashi warns the others, Kagome clenches her one fist that isn't on the hilt of her sword and glares at Itachi. "The Mangekyō Sharingan isn't a Genjutsu you can break very easily."

"That does sound tricky. What a troublesome fellow this is." Chiyo observes.

"Very good, Kagome, Kakashi. I see your sojourn in my Tsukuyomi wasn't wasted on the two of you." Itachi comments.

"Oh, believe me, I learned something else as well...There's a price to pay for using that Sharingan. It exhausted you, didn't it? You had to quit before the battle was over." Kakashi says. "In addition to using up a lot of chakra, you risk permanent damage in your eyes every time you use that jutsu. Isn't that right, Itachi?" Kagome asks.

"You two seem to have learned a great deal from our one brief encounter." Itachi comments, as he stares unaffected at the two Jōnin. "I wonder…" Kakashi starts to say, as he puts a hand up to lift his tilted Hitai-ate, to show his Sharingan. "Just how much damage has already been done to your eyesight." at that last part, Itachi's red eyes widen before they narrow at the two Konoha-nin. A few minutes later Kakashi speaks as he brings a hand to rub his head, "We underestimated you back then, I admit it. But we are not the same fools we used to be." Kagome then narrows her blue-grey eyes at the Missing-nin, "You and I both know, the only reason why I was caught in your Genjutsu last time, was because you caught me off guard with trapping Kakashi." Kagome growls at the Akatsuki member, her eyes promising him pain. "Things aren't gonna go the same way this time." Kakashi continues after Kagome spoke, "I promise you that."

"Yeah, and don't go thinking I'm the same kid either!" Naruto grins, ready to fight the Akatsuki member. "A lot of things have changed since then!"

"Naruto, leave Itachi to, Kakashi and I." Kagome tells the boy making Sakura and Naruto look at her. Naruto remembers the mission when they had to protect the bridge builder, and Kagome telling him to let her and Kakashi to handle it. "Not again! Not that kind of teamwork when we sit back a do nothing!"

"No." Kakashi answers, "This time you two cover us. I wish I could say, "You guys go on ahead, I can handle this alone." But I never make the same mistake twice."

Itachi suddenly raises his hand and points at Naruto, "It's time you came with me, Naruto." Kagome steps in front of Naruto when Kakashi rushes forward to attack Itachi only for his attack to be stopped by said man. Kagome eyes widen when Naruto suddenly freezes, staring straight at Itachi with blank eyes. Kagome growls, "Fuck, he's caught in a Genjutsu!" she curses. A few seconds later, Naruto snaps out of it, making Kagome sigh in relief. Kakashi jumps back, away from Itachi and calls back towards his teammate. "Naruto, are you alright?" Naruto blinks, to clear his vision. "W-What happened to me?" Sakura puts a hand on his shoulder, "You were caught up in a Genjutsu, but you're going to be fine. We all funneled our Chakra into you and broke the hold."

"I don't get it. Where did his Shadow Clones go?" Naruto asks himself. Kagome who heard his question glances at him, confused for she did not see Itachi use any Shadow Clones. "His Shadow Clones? He hasn't used any." Naruto shakes his head confused. Chiyo sighs wearily "I'm afraid, he's using more than just a visual jutsu."

"I think it's about time for the main event. Better get it together, Naruto." Kakashi warns his former student. Sakura slaps Naruto softly on the cheek when he doesn't respond to the warning, "Hey, snap out of it, will ya?" Naruto blinks his eyes a few times to clear his head. Kagome walks to stand next to Kakashi, she nods her head to him. She gets into a fighting position, putting her sword back at her side, seeing that she didn't need it, she nods to Kakashi, who nods back to her and he rush towards Itachi.

Itachi makes rapid hand styles as the two approach him. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He calls out, creating a volley of small fireballs, that makes Kagome and Kakashi dodge. Sakura and Naruto look at their teachers in awe. "Whoa, what a dodge!" Sakura mutters."He's not finished yet!" Kagome growls out behind clenched teeth. Itachi makes hands sign again to make another jutsu. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique." he opens his mouth to make a massive orb of roaring fire, hurtling it towards the Shinobi, who dodge out of the way. When the orb hit the ground, a large cloud of dirt appears, making it hard for the Missing-nin to see his opponents. When the smoke cleared, Kakashi is seen, holding out his hand with one of his lighting techniques, Kagome behind him, unscaved. Kakashi quickly runs at Itachi, his attack digging up the ground as he approaches the Akatsuki member. "Lightning Blade!" Kakashi calls out the name of his attack, once he nears Itachi. Said man jumps out of the way, making Kakashi's attack hit the ground where he was standing.

Itachi's red eyes widen, once he realizes somebody was above him. He looks up to see Naruto with a Shadow Clone of himself which disappears. Naruto quickly approaches Itachi and thrusts his hand forward, with the blue orb in his hand facing Itachi. "Rasengan!" Naruto makes contact with Itachi, making the two hit the ground making a large crater in the ground.

Sakura and Chiyo who were hiding in the trees for cover ways away, worry for Naruto. "What happened, did he do it?" The old woman ask Sakura. The pink haired teen, quickly gets hold of herself, and her green eyes search for her friend. "Naruto!" she calls. When the dust from the crater clears away, Itachi is seen standing calmly next to the crater. "Well now...He's learned an interesting Jutsu, hasn't he. However..." his red eyes turn to where Naruto is catching his breath in the trees.

Slowly, a mist starts to set in, making it difficult for anybody to see. Kagome looks at her husband, who had produced the mist from the Hiding in the Mist Technique, and smirks. "Good job Kakashi, now he can't use a Genjutsu on us." she whispered, not wanting Itachi to find them. Kakashi gives her his classic eye smile before, he opens his eyes to focus on the fight.

"Quite an effective technique to prevent one from casting a Genjutsu, unless of course, one possesses the Sharingan. Kakashi, Kagome can we please stop this childish game of hide and seek?" Itachi calls out to the two. Kakashi nods at Kagome, and the two step out from where they were hiding. "Keh!" Kagome scoffs, "Whatever you want Itachi." Kagome and Kakashi both in unison both throw three Kunai at Itachi, making the man dodge them. Itachi makes the familiar hand signs, producing the Fireball Technique once again, making Kagome eyebrow twitch as Kakashi goes underground and she dodges the attack. _"Why does it always have to be the giant, hot ball of fire with him?" _

Kagome lands to the side, and smirks when Kakashi appears from the ground, almost in succeeding in hitting Itachi, who said person grabs Kakashi's arm to bring him down. Itachi then forms a fist, aiming it for the Jōnin, Kakashi dodges the punch.

Itachi grabs the back of his neck, bringing the Copy Cat Ninja's face down to eye level. Kagome chuckles, when she sees that it's only a Shadow Clone. Kagome eyes flicker to where Kakashi lifts himself halfway out of the hole in the ground. Kagome looks to Naruto, knowing what Kakashi is planning. "Naruto! Attack Kakashi's clone and Itachi!" she orders. Naruto makes the hand signs and makes a clone of himself, the two of them advance on Itachi, shouting "I'm on it!" Itachi turns to teen surprised. Naruto and the Shadow Clone have each a hand raised with a large blue orb. "Giant Rasengan!" Kagome eyes widen when Naruto's new attack hits Itachi. "Kami-sama…" she mutters, amazed at the sheer size of the attack. Naruto steps back once he finishes attack and his Shadow Clone disappears and turns his body towards the others. "Guys, you might want to come see this!" Kagome and the others quickly approaches him, Kagome eyes narrow at what she sees.

"Wh-what on earth?"

"When we were fighting, I could feel something was off." Kakashi informs the others. Naruto looks at his sensei, the back to the body "I don't get it, what the hell just happened?" Sakura answers this time, "It has to be...some kind of Jutsu." Chiyo looks at the body, almost sadly "But that man…" Kagome picks up on her tone, and looks at the old woman, "Chiyo-baasama, do you know this man?" she questions. "Yes, I do." Chiyo nods her head. "His name is Yuura. And he's a Jōnin from our own village." The Konoha-nin look at the woman in shock.

"A Suna Shinobi?" Naruto questions, still shocked of the man's identity. "What does this mean?" Kakashi questions Chiyo. The old woman shakes her head, "I wish I knew. Poor fool, he went missing after Gaara was abducted and the villages was still in disarray." Sakura shifts and looks at the man's body, "Could he have been a spy for the Akatsuki?" Chiyo shakes her head at that, not believing it to be possible. "No, he served on the council for years."

"The Fireball Jutsu, was created by the Uchiha clan. It's their specialty, so that attack was the real thing." Kakashi informs the others. Chiyo brings out some tools and takes a sample of the dirt, confirming her suspicions. "Just as I thought. They were clearly trying to stall for time." Kagome whistles lowly at that, "That's a very impressive jutsu." she admits. Sakura turns to Naruto who was glaring at the body, looks at the blonde worried. "For them to use a jutsu as strong as this can only mean one thing." Chiyo's voice draws the two's attention. "It's worse than I thought. The extraction of the tailed beast has already begun." Naruto and Sakura turn to the woman, now having their full attention. Kakashi nods his head before looking away in the distance, "We're out of time. We need to get to Gaara. Now." Sakura holds up a hand, gaining everyone's attention. "So wait, hold on. What do you mean extraction?" She asks Chiyo.

"They're after the Shukaku. If they could draw out the one tailed, they can create a new Jinchūriki."

At that Kagome's eyes snap towards the old woman, "A new Jinchūriki...Explain." she demands of the old woman. The old woman sighs, "I told you didn't I? The tailed beasts' power is beyond all reckoning. And how every land has tried to use them as military weapons. The Jinchūriki is the name given to those who control their power." Naruto places a hand on his stomach, where his own seal lays, the old woman continues in her explanation. "Jinchūriki are extremely powerful, because of the beast they carry. If you count Gaara, there have only been three Jinchūriki in Suna." Chiyo throws a small scroll on the ground, making it roll a few times before stopping. The old woman makes a few rapid hand signs to summon a small wind up bird. She picks it up and places a scroll in its mouth after she winds it up a few times. "It's up to you." she tells the bird. the bird then takes off, flying away.

"There were several wars fought using the Jinchūriki, weren't there?" Sakura questions, more like demands, Chiyo. The woman nods, "Yes, you are correct." Sakura turns to glare at the woman hatefully. "The people who become Jinchūriki." Sakura's gaze softens when she looks to her teammate, she sighs and composed herself, she looks calmly at the old woman, "Okay, how are the tailed beasts extracted?" Naruto turns to his friend with wide eyes. "A couple of things are needed. A sealing Jutsu, strong enough to counterbalance the tailed power, and a lot of time." Chiyo answers the youngest kunoichi's question, "But if things were to reach that point then the Jinchūriki….." she trails off. Kagome's eyes widen along with everyone else's. "You don't mean?" Sakura asks, Chiyo looks at the ground sadly. "That's right dear, once the tailed beast is extracted they die." Naruto looks away, and stares into the distance. "The others I mentioned, the Jinchūriki, who came before Gaara we extracted the Shukaku from them as well. And both died as a result." Sakura looks at the woman with wide eyes before she looks at the ground, tears coming into her green eyes.

"You were always quick to cry, huh Sakura?" Naruto questions drawing her attention to him. "Hey don't worry. I promise that I'm going to save Gaara." he smiles at her, trying to reassure her. Sakura turns her body towards him, not feeling reassured. "Don't you get it?" she questions. "Naruto I'm concerned!"

Naruto turns and starts walking away, "Well, we'd better get going." as he walks away everyone stares at his back sadly. Kagome puts her hand on Sakura's shoulder, and motions with her head, to follow her and others as they start to leave. "Let's go, Sakura-chan." Sakura nods her head, and follows after her teacher and the others.

After an hour or two of running, Kakashi stops again making Kagome look at him questioningly, "Stop here!" he orders as the others land. "Kakashi what is it?" Kagome questions him. "We're taking a short break." Kagome grins and sits down on the ground, next to Kakashi. "I'm fine with that." Kakashi looks down at her with amusement in his one visible eye and he chuckles quietly. Chiyo nods her head, "That is a very wise idea." Naruto runs forward to stand in front of his teachers. "What do you mean? C'mon! You were the one saying that we couldn't waste anymore time. If we just lay around here doing nothing Gaara's going to b-" Kakashi cuts him off, before he was able to finish, "Naruto, our pace has slowed since facing off with that bogus Itachi." shocking the teen. Kagome nods her head agreeing with her husband. "He's right, Naruto-kun if we take time to rest up now, we could reach Gaara faster, than if we didn't take a break. Also tomorrow we could face off with the two that kidnapped Gaara. We're going to need our full strength." Kagome tells the teen. Naruto sighs and nods, "Yeah, I understand."

_**Author's Note: Please Review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Miko Kunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Naruto: Shippuden

_**Author's Note: FYI there is a large time skip in this chapter. I am skipping the battles with Sasori and Deidara for a reason. **_

Chapter 4: Troubles in Sunagakure Part III

Kagome leans against the tree Kakashi perched himself in to watch the camp that night, the two ready for anymore diversions from the Akatsuki. Kagome stops sharpening her kunai to yawn and rub at the back of her head. She blinks when Kakashi jumps down and lands next to her. She puts her kunai back in her pouch and stands up as he walks over the others. "That's enough rest. We should get moving." Kakashi suggests as he stops the stand next to the kneeling Chiyo. The old woman nods her head and makes a sound agreement in the back of her throat.

"Okay!" Kagome exclaims loudly to get the two teens up, "Get up you two!" Sakura groans and sits up rubbing her eye. "Alright." she mutters drowsily, her voice heavy with sleep. Naruto on the other hand, just closes his eyes tighter and turns over. "Okay, in a minute. Just a minute more." he says sleepily. As he turned away, Kagome eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she raises a shaking fist, "Naruto…." she growls. Kakashi quickly grabs Kagome's fist as she goes to punch the teen. He puts her fist it back to her side, he sighs and shakes his head at her before looking at Naruto. "I thought you were going to save Gaara." Naruto eyes shoot open as he sits up, determination glinting in his blue eyes. "You bet I'm going to save him." Naruto tells Kakashi.

Kagome looks up at the sky, seeing that dawn was fast approaching. She looks back down at Kakashi and nods her head to him. "We have to get going, guys. We don't have a lot of time as it is." she states. Sakura looks up at her former teacher, "Kagome-sensei is right, we should hurry." Naruto stands up and stretches before going and putting his sleeping bag away. Kagome donned her pack that Kakashi had handed her and watched as the others pack their sleeping things away in their traveling packs. After everyone is ready to leave, Kakashi jumps up and dashes into the trees taking the lead, Kagome and everyone else following him.

Long after the sun had risen, and daybreak had arrived. The five Shinobi are still racing towards the Akatsuki hideout, where the criminal organization has Gaara and are extracting Shukaku from the Kazekage. Kakashi who had fallen back, and Kagome had taken his place in the front with Naruto, speaks to Chiyo with a sigh, "They're confident they've delayed us long enough." Kakashi said. Chiyo glances at the son of the White Fang of Konoha, "Yes indeed, I'm starting to think the same thing." Sakura glares ahead of her. "That means…" she trails off. Naruto clenched his fist as they talk, and landed on a tree to launch himself off of, shooting past Kagome. Kagome gasps, and does the same thing as Naruto did. She reaches him when he says with determination, "Hang on Gaara! I'm coming!" he calls out, hoping his friend is still alive. Kagome looks at him, "Naruto..." Kagome calls out to the boy, Naruto turns his eyes to Kagome, rage swirling in his blue eyes, She smiles at him then. "It'll be okay. We're going to get there in time. I promise you that." Naruto nods his head and looks forward once more, "I hope you're right Kagome-nee." he mutters.

"Naruto! Kagome-sensei! Not so fast!" Sakura call comes from behind them, as the two speed up. Kagome waves a hand over her shoulder, dismissing Sakura's call for them to slow down. Sakura huffs annoyed, but doesn't say anything more. Kagome looks at her little brother, with worry. Seeing him with this much anger and hatred from a boy who is usually so happy and cheerful is startling at times. She then remembers that he's not the same boy that would get mad when she teased him about him eating too much ramen. Kagome sighs and looks away, focusing on the path ahead of her. _"Naruto...everything will turn out okay in the end, I hope…" _

Kagome groans, catching the attention of Naruto and the others as they almost reach their destination. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asks. Kagome looks back at him, "Gai and Gai Jr., that's what's wrong." she growls out when she sees his shoulders shaking in suppressed laughter. Kagome sighs and follows the others as they land behind Team Gai. Gai turns to look at them, with a smirk "Late as usual Kakashi, Kagome." he drawled out, making his team look back at them.

"Well you see we ran into a little trouble along the way." Kakashi tells Gai, as he squats above the water. Lee grins at the sight of his two friends. "Naruto! Sakura!" he exclaims. "Wait a minute. By a little trouble, you don't mean me Kakashi?" Chiyo asks with an amused tone. Naruto points to himself, as he looks at Team Gai, "Well?!" Neji, looks at his friend with his pale eyes and mutters his name in surprise. Kagome walks forward and picks up Pakkun when he trotted over to her. "Looks like we were right behind you guys the whole time." she comments as she rubs one of Pakkun ears, much to said Ninken's utter delight. "Yeah," Tenten agrees. "Who's that old lady?" Sakura smiles and introduces the elder, "This is Chiyo-sama, She's an advisor from Sunagakure." Chiyo makes a peace sign and smiles at the Shinobi. "Very pleased to meet you." Gai looks at Kakashi, who was trying to get Pakkun away from Kagome. and says, "Well, then. Let's do this, Kakashi!"

"Right." Kakashi agreed, who had stopped trying to take his Ninken away, because Kagome had zapped him with her Miko abilities.

Neji uses his clan's Kekkei Genkai the Byakugan, to see what's behind the large boulder. "Inside, it looks like there's a large cavern, but…" Lee looks at his teammate, wanting him to continue, "But what?" Neji sighs in frustration, "I just...can't quite make out what's going on in there. I see several people…"

"Neji, what about Gaara? What's happening?! Is he one of the people you see?!" demands Naruto as he shakes his friend. "Back off a second!" Neji growls. "I'm trying to locate him now…" Naruto shakes his friend again calling his name. "Take it easy!" Neji chides his friend, his pale eyes widen when he sees what's on the other side. "I don't...What is that thing?" he questioned himself. "What is it? What's goin' on? Neji What's in there!?" Naruto asks frantically as he continues to shake his friend much to his annoyance. "Let go of me…" Neji mutters when he deactivates his Kekkei Genkai.

"Neji, what did you see?" Kagome asks. The teen looks down with a sigh. "It's hard to describe with words, Kagome-sensei." Tenten looks towards the boulder. "Wait, so that would mean…"

"Yes. It means that whatever it is, we will have to go see it for ourselves!" says Lee, Gai puts his hand on Lee's shoulder, making the teen turn towards him. "That makes things easy, doesn't it?"

"Gai, wait a moment." Kagome tells the man as he goes to move. "Let me take a look before you do anything dramatic." Gai nods his head and watches with the others as Kagome lays her hand on the boulder. After Kagome touches the boulder the barrier surrounding the entrance becomes noticeable, making Kagome sigh. "Just as I thought." Kagome tells the others as she turns to look at them. "This barrier is much more powerful and more advanced than normal barriers." Kagome looks to Kakashi then, "This barrier is a five-seal barrier." Naruto blinks not knowing what a five seal barrier is. "Five-seal barrier?"

"It's a strong layer of protection, in which five tags with the word "Forbidden" written on them are fastened around the area that's being guarded. One "Forbidden" tag is in front of us, and four more must be in other locations." Kakashi explains to Naruto.

"Can't we just pull 'em off?"

"No, all five tags must be taken down at the exact same time." Kagome tells the Jonin, "The barrier won't come down otherwise."

"So we'd have to remove them simultaneously?" Sakura asks, Kakashi looks at her from the corner of his eye. "Right. The barrier won't budge unless all five tags are pulled off simultaneously. It's a tall order." Kakashi then raises his hand to point at the tag. "That's only one tag."

"Which means there's four more out there." Gai comments. "All right then, let's do it! How do we figure out where the other tags are!?" Naruto asks, ready to find the tags so they could rescue Gaara. Kagome looks to the Hyūga, "Neji." she calls, making the teen nod in understanding. "I understand. Byakugan!" he uses his clan's Kekkei Genkai to locate the tags. "I found them!"

"Awesome, Neji! Point 'em out!" Naruto exclaims.

"One is on a boulder about 500 meters northeast of us. The second one is on a tree trunk beside a riverbank 350 meters south-southeast. The third you'll find 650 meters northwest, on a cliff. And the last one is in the woods less than 800 meters to the southwest." Neji tells the others of the locations of the tags.

If that's the case, each one of them is pretty far apart. How will we signal each other?" Sakura asks. Gai grins and starts to take off his pack. "I think I can handle that." Gai opens his pack and takes out something, "We should just be in range for these! They're wireless radios!" he said, showing the others the device.

"Whoa, that's amazing!" Naruto exclaims. "Good thinking Gai." Kagome compliments her fellow Jonin. Which made Gai give his 'nice guy' pose, before saying, "Okay, so we'll stay in constant communication and follow Neji's directions to the tags!"

"Okay. Let's find these tags and get rid of them. Team Guy is the faster team, so we'll be the ones to handle this mission." Gai says as Team Gai puts on their radios.

"We're all countin' on ya!" Naruto yells out.

"All right! Lee, you head northwest into the woods!" Gai orders his former student.

"Yes, you got it!"

Gai then looks at Neji who finishes putting on his radio, "The northeast boulder is all yours, Neji."

"I can handle that." Neji says.

"Tenten, you get the south-southeast."

"Right. No problem." Tenten said as she finished adjusting her radio.

"I'll take care of the one on the northwest cliff."That's the one in the trickiest location, and should be the hardest to eliminate."

"What's the frequency?" Kakashi asks as he goes to turn to the right frequency.

"One-seventy four."

"Copy that." Kakashi mutters, making Kagome stifle a laugh.

"TESTING? DO YOU READ ME?" Lee says as he took a big breath, making the others flinch and hold their ears from the volume. "Lee! Your microphone's up too loud!" Tenten tells her teammate. Lee bows and starts to mutter apologies, not turning his mic down. Kagome buried her face into Pakkun's fur to stifle her laughter at Kakashi's face.

"Lee! The mic!" Gai gets out, Lee blinks before turning his mic down. "Sorry, guys."

"My wireless settings are good to go." Tenten says as she turns to her team leader. "My radio's set too." Neji informed his team leader.

"Alright! Team Gai!" Gai calls out as he hold a hand out. Gai looks to his favorite student and grunts, getting his attention. "Ah! Oh, right!" Lee mutters and puts his hand on top of Gai's. Gai then looks to Tenten, much her displeasure, and grunts. "Okay…" Tenten mutters embarrassed. Gai grunts in satisfaction, and looks to the last member of Team Gai. Which results in a staring contest between Neji and Gai. Gai grunts multiple times to get Neji to put his hand on top of the others. Neji glares at his former teacher before putting his hand on top the others. Gai grins hugely. "Ha ha ha ha! Onward, with the power of youth!"

"Attack! attack! attack! attack! And one more for good luck, ATTACK!" Gai chants, and Lee responds to each one with a 'Yeah!'. "Scatter!" Gai orders, and the four of them go off in search of their tags.

Naruto turns to Kakashi and Kagome, which makes his older sister figure glare at him. "I will kill you for even thinking of asking Naruto." Which made him pout and turn away.

Pakkun jumps from Kagome's arms and onto the water. "Well, guess it's about time for me to shove off." The miniature pug says, "There's no real reason I should stick around. I'd just be gettin' in the way." Kakashi raises a hand in a farewell, "Thanks Pakkun. Good work." Pakkun nods at that. "Alright then, see you guys later." with that Pakkun disappears in a cloud of smoke, much to Kagome dismay.

Kakashi jumps up on the boulder, using his chakra enhanced feet to stay standing. Sakura runs to stand a little ways away from the boulder, ready. "Then, the moment the barrier's gone, Sakura will destroy the boulder at the entrance. That will be our signal to charge inside and rescue Gaara." Kakashi kneels down and puts his hand on the tag, "Ready when you are." he tells Gai over the radio. "We'll make our assault using the 'Button Hook Entry.'" Kagome and the others agree with Kakashi. Kakashi rips the tag off, when Gai counts to three, and turns to Sakura. "Now, Sakura!" he calls. "Right!" Sakura calls back as she starts running towards the barrier. Kakashi jumps away to land next to Kagome and Naruto, as Sakura punches the boulder with her chakra enhanced fist, bringing the boulder down. She jumps away to stand next to Chiyo.

Kakashi motions for the others to move, and the five of them jump inside the cave. Sakura and Chiyo on one side, and Naruto, Kakashi and Kagome on the other. Kagome eyes widen along with the others when they see to the two Akatsuki members standing in front of Gaara's body. The blonde one sitting on Gaara, the other off to the side. "We're too late." Kakashi mutters angrily. Kagome puts her hand on the hilt of her sword as she glares at the two. Naruto's body shakes with rage as he stares at the fallen body of his friend. As Naruto's rage grows, his eyes turn red and his teeth grow into fangs, making Kagome shiver from the pure hatred in Naruto's aura. "You fucking monsters! You're both gonna pay for this!" Naruto barks out to the two Akatsuki members.

"The one who bursts in and starts would be him then…" Sasori says to the blonde next to him. "Sasori, my man, I think you're correct." Deidara says.

"You bastards!" Naruto snarls, "Where the hell do you think you're sitting?!" Deidara looks at the Jjinchūriki in amusement. "Well, so much for that mystery hmm. This kid's the Jinchūriki, he's the one that bursts in first and barks alright. Seriously," he then looks to Sasori, "Itachi was right on the money, hmm." Sasori ignores Deidara, for he's staring at his Grandmother quietly, not expecting her.

"Gaara? Gaara what the hell are you doing?" Naruto tries to wake his silent friend, "C'mon, why are you just laying there?" When Gaara doesn't move, Naruto voice cracks when he calls his name, "Gaara get up! Gaara! Why aren't you answering me? What are you death? Knock it off already!"

"Naruto. Enough!" Kagome yells out, stopping the boy, "Gaara isn't going to get up!"

"Your friend's right. He's been dead for awhile now." Deidara says as he slaps Gaara's cheek, to show the Kazekage isn't going to move, making Naruto shake with rage once more.

"Hm, well…" Sasori mutters for the blonde next to him to hear. "Oh yeah. That's him alright. Hmm." Deidara grins as he stares at the Jjinchūriki. "Give him back…" Naruto growls out. "Give Gaara back!" Naruto goes to attack the Akatsuki members but Kagome and Kakashi appears in front of him, stopping him from reaching them. "Naruto, you need to calm down, now." Kagome hissed at him, "You're going to get us killed if you don't. You charge in without thinking, and we're dead." at that last part, Naruto jerks his head up to look at Kagome who's staring coldly at the two Akatsuki members.

Sasori looks to Gaara out of the corner of his eye, making Deidara look at him. "What? Something on your mind, Sasori my man?" Sasori looks away from Gaara to look at the former Iwagakure-nin, "I'll hold on to him, Since it appears that Jinchūriki will stop at nothing to get him back." Deidara hums thoughtfully, and turns his head to look at Gaara. "Yeah. That's putting it lightly." he agrees as he turns back to the three shinobi in front of them. "_Okay. It looks like the guy on the left is the one who infiltrated Suna and took Kazekage-sama." _Kakashi thought to himself, as he looks at Deidara._ "Which means this one," _Kakashi then turns his one eye to Sasori. _"is the Puppet Master who wounded Kankuro so badly. Her grandson Sasori, huh...?" _Kakashi finishes his thought by turning to look at Chiyo. Deidara's voice draws Kakashi's attention, making the Jonin turn his eye towards him. "Well, my man, I doubt that you wanna hear this, but I'll just go ahead and say it anyway." the missing-nin says. "I think I'll take care of the Jinchūriki." Sasori turns his eyes to the blonde, "Look. Our quota is one apiece. Don't push your luck, Deidara…"

"An artist must always seek ever greater stimulation. Lest his senses go dull on him my man." Deidara says as he raises his hand to look at his palm, he puts it back down to look at Naruto who's behind Kakashi and Kagome. "Rumor has it the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki is pretty powerful. Hmm. A canvas truly worthy of my artistry." Sasori looks away from the blonde, "What? Those pyrotechnics of yours art?" he asks, almost amused, "Art is a work of beauty captured and left for posterity. Art is eternal beauty."

"Eternal beauty? Are you kidding me?" Deidara asked in astonishment, "Look don't get me wrong as a fellow artist, I respect your point of view but, true art is fleeting, a flash of beauty burning brightly, and then vanishing in a heartbeat." Sasori looks to Deidara with a glare in his eyes, "What did you just say?"

Kagome blinks. "Are they really having a fucking debate about art right now?" she asks Kakashi, who just shrugs, she growls as she turns her glare on the two of them again. "Stupid artists…." she mutters annoyed as they still debate about art. "Enough is enough!" Naruto yells out. He takes out a scroll, opening it making a large Shuriken appear, he grabs the weapon and runs past Kagome or Kakashi, and before they could stop him throws it at Sasori. Sasori's puppet's long mechanical, scorpion-like tail swats the large Shuriken away from him as he still argues with Deidara, not once looking away. "Are you trying to make me angry?" Deidara waves away his fellow artist's question, "Hey, easy. I told ya you wouldn't wanna hear it, didn't I? Gimme a break, will ya? Hmm." The puppet's tail moves around as Sasori speaks. "I don't have to remind you what happens when I get angry, do I?" Sasori moves the tail to point it at Deidara. "Why don't you explain it to me again, Deidara." Deidara smirks at his partner before standing up. "Art is one thing and one thing only." Deidara opens his hand to see the mouth on his palm open itself to spit out explosive clay. He closes his hand to mold it into a bird and throws it up into the air "The explosion itself!" he says as the bird is engulfed in a huge cloud of smoke to reveal a large clay bird in its place, after he did the hand sign to transform it. The bird lands next to Deidara and picks up Gaara's body in its mouth. "It's not even in the same league, compared to your grotesque puppet show."

Sasori sends the tail towards Deidara in annoyance, but the blonde jumps up to land on the bird, and he looks down at the annoyed Sasori. "See ya around, my man." Deidara then makes the bird fly towards the opening to outside. Naruto growls and takes off after Deidara when the Akatsuki member starts to fly away. Kagome gasps, calling out his name and runs after Naruto. "Hey you! Where do you think you're going?!" Naruto yells up to the man, Deidara looks down at him briefly before looking forward.

"Naruto! Kagome!" Kakashi calls out, only to be ignored, he then starts to run after them. "Rrgh...As always, they just can't help themselves." as he reaches the opening, he turns to Chiyo and Sakura, "Naruto, Kagome and I will handle the one outside. Sakura, Chiyo-sama take the one inside, but please don't do anything rash until Team Gai gets back." Sakura nods, "Right, you got it." she tells her teacher. Kakashi nods and follows his wife and student. He lands in a crouch next to them as they stand on the red gate and stare up a Deidara.

"Gai Do you read me? The enemy has split up. We're gonna need a hand. Return immediately." Kakashi calls out for Gai on the radio, Kakashi takes his hand away from the radio when Gai tells him that he is unable to come and assist them and stands up. Naruto growls when he sees Gaara's leg sticking out of the clay bird's mouth, "Give him back... Give Gaara back!" he yells out. Kakashi lifts his Hitai-ate up to reveal his Sharingan. "Alright, No time to waste here." he says to the two next to him.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Kagome gasps when Kakashi suddenly falls over after the fight. "Kakashi!" she calls out, she quickly kneels down next to him, when Naruto catches the panting man. "Kakashi, are you alright?" Kakashi looks at his wife weakly, and nods. "I don't get it. What did you do?" Sakura asks as she helps Chiyo stay standing. "Sent the explosion... off into a different space." Sakura's green eyes widen, "You sent it... somewhere?"

"I am not sure I understand really, but it seems the enemy has been defeated, Tenten, do you agree?" Lee asked when he looked at his teammate. Tenten looks at Lee like he's crazy, "What the?! Are you kidding, why the hell are you asking me for?"

"Heh...More importantly, is everyone okay?" Kakashi chuckled, breathlessly. Kagome nods her head, "Everyone's fine Kakashi, you just try to catch your breath." she tells him. The two Naruto's holding Gaara, jump down. The Naruto on the right looks up at Sakura, "Sakura, can you…" he trails off. Sakura nods her head, agreeing to look at Gaara. The two holding Gaara lay the Kazekage down, Sakura sets Chiyo down on one side of Gaara and she takes the other. Kagome looks away, sadly, knowing she can't help for she doesn't have enough chakra to even put up a barrier.

"Sakura…" Naruto calls his friends name when she pulls her hands away from the readhead, putting her hands in her lap. Sakura shakes her head sadly as tears come to her eyes. Sakura stands up and walks away from Gaara to stand next to a crying Naruto. "Why? Why is it always Gaara? If he dies like this…" Naruto walks to the fallen body of his friend, and looks down at him. "He's the Kazekage. He just became the Kazekage!" Chiyo who was kneeling, looks at the body calmly, "Try to calm yourself, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto turned around to glare at the old woman, his tears on his face for everyone to see. "You shut up!" he growls. Kagome eyes fill with tears at the sight of Naruto crying, and she buries her face into Kakashi's shoulder. Chiyo's eyes widen at the tears. "Just shut up! If all of you Suna Shinobi hadn't put a monster inside of Gaara, then none of this would have ever happened to him!" The blonde shinobi's body shakes with sobs, "Did you even consider how Gaara felt?! Did you ever even ask?!" Naruto looks down at the grass, and closes his eyes. "Calling us Jinchūriki, What gives you the right to label us? Who are you to decide someone else's fate?!" Kagome gets up from kneeling next to Kakashi and quickly embraces Naruto. "Oh, Naruto…" she says quietly her tears still in her eyes, as the teen wraps his arms around her, he buries his face in her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." Kagome rubs his back and glares at Chiyo briefly before she looks at Naruto's head. "Kagome-nee, I couldn't save Sasuke... And now I can't save Gaara either!" Naruto cries out, "For three years, I've trained so hard...But nothing has changed!" Kagome arms tighten around her little brother, _"Naruto, I'm so sorry I can't take away the pain you must be feeling…" _both Kagome and Naruto looked up as Chiyo limped past them and sat down next to Gaara.

Chiyo puts her hands on Gaara's chest and closes her eyes, she opens them when her hands glow a blue color. Kagome's eyes widen along with Sakura's, "Chiyo-sama, that Jutsu…" Sakura says, but at Chiyo turning her head and smiling at the two, Sakura stops, Kagome gazes at the woman, her respect for the old woman growing. Naruto pulls away from Kagome's embrace to look at Chiyo. "Is that?" Gai asks the sitting Kakashi. Kakashi nods his head, his eyes never leaving the old woman."Yeah."

"Leave him alone! Will ya? What do you think you're doing?" Naruto goes to stop Chiyo, but Kagome and Sakura stop him. Naruto blinks at them, wondering why they stopped him. "Guys, what?" he asks. Sakura turns to look at him, her green eyes hard. "It's going to be alright, she's bringing him back." Naruto eyes widen, he turns to look at Kagome, "She's bringing him back?" he asks her, and Kagome nods her head, "What are you talking about? I mean how's that even possible?"

"This Jutsu, only Chiyo-sama knows it. It's a special Jutsu." Sakura tells Naruto. Naruto grins, "What are you serious?" he asks her. At the blue glow around Chiyo's hands starting to diminish, Naruto walks over to kneel on the other side of Gaara. Chiyo curses for not having enough Chakra, Naruto's hands appearing over hers makes her eyes widen. "You can use my Chakra." he tells her. "Take as much as you need to. That will work, won't it Granny?" Chiyo breathes heavily as she remembers what Kakashi had said to her when they were on their way to the Akatsuki hideout, and she smiles slightly at the teen. "Place your hands on top of mine, son." she tells him. Naruto's eyes widen briefly before he nods, and places his hands on top of the old woman's, making the blue glow intensify. Chiyo's mouth lips upward in a smile, "In this world of shinobi, created by frivolous old people, it's a great comfort to know that new souls like yourself have come along." Naruto looks up at the old woman at her words, "Up 'till now, everything I've done in my life has been wrong. But at least here in my final hour, I can finally do something right for a change. The Sand and the Leaf may the future that awaits them be different from the way things were in our time." Chiyo says as she looks up at the blue sky, she looks back down at their hands. "This special power of yours that Kakashi spoke of that power will change the future dramatically. Become a Hokage the likes of which has never been seen. And as for you, Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"In the future, help those closest to your heart not some old grandmother with one foot in the grave. You're a lot like me, child. So few women possess such strong spirit. You'll surpass your master as a Kunoichi, I've little doubt." Kagome wraps her arm around the crying Sakura, as Chiyo talks to the younger Kunoichi.

"Naruto, do an old woman a favor, will you?" she asks, making Naruto blink. "You are the only person in the world who knows the extent of Gaara's pain. He also knows your pain. Please...Look after Gaara." Chiyo asks him, her voice soft as she falls back into Kagome and Sakura. The Suna-nin, appear with Temari and Kankuro seconds later. Temari runs over to Gaara and Naruto. "Gaara!" she calls out her little brother's name. Kagome looks up at her with a watery smile. "He's going to fine, a little sore but, he's going to be fine." Temari nods, as she kneels next to her brother. Gaara eyes open and he sits up, he turns to Naruto, who's behind him with wide turquoise eyes. "Naruto…" he says, Naruto nods his head, and Gaara looks around to see the Suna-nin all around him. "What is this?"

"They all came running to help ya! You've had everyone worried half to death!" Naruto says with a smile.

"Gaara-sama! Sir, are you alright?"a Suna Kunoichi asks. Gaara nods his head, as he stares at the Shinobi around him in slight awe. All the Suna-nin cheer, happy that their leader is okay.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Kagome looks at the Chiyo's younger brother, as he turns to leave along with everyone else had said their goodbyes and were starting to leave. "If I may, I would like to say a pray for Chiyo-sama's soul." Ebizō looks at the Miko-nin and nods. Kagome smiles at the old man and kneels in front of the grave, she puts her hands together and chants a prayer for Chiyo's soul to find peace. After the prayer, Kagome stands up and looks at Sakura and Naruto. She smiles sadly at the two and starts to walk towards the others, Naruto in tow. Sakura walks up the the headstone and she lays her hand on the stone before leaving. As she's walking away, she turns to look at the stone one last time, thanking the kind old woman before she turns and hurries to catch up with the others.

Outside the walls of Suna, Gaara and his siblings say their farewells to the Leaf Shinobi. "Well, so long." Kankuro says. Naruto rubs the back of his head, "Uh, Yeah." he puts his hand back to his side, and looks at Gaara. "Heh. I guess this is where people are supposed to shake hands and get all choked up. But I've never really been very good at that stuff either. So let's just leave it at- Huh?" Naruto blinks when Gaara holds his hand out. Naruto stares at the hand before he smiles at Gaara. Sand wraps around Naruto's hand making him raise his hand. The Genin chuckles at that before shaking hands with the Kazekage. After the farewells, the Konoha-nin make their way home.

Kagome, who was walking in behind Tenten and Neji at the back of the group, turns when Tenten calls out to the two Jonin, "Can't you two go any faster?" Kagome sighs when her husband smiles sheepishly at Gai, "Heh-heh. Sorry about this, Gai. That new Sharingan really takes a lot out of me. Takes me awhile to get back up to speed." Kakashi says. "Hurry up, will ya?" Tenten calls back again. Kagome eyes widen in disbelief and her eyebrow twitches when Gai throws Kakashi up in the air to make him land on his back, giving the wounded man an unwanted piggyback ride. Lee blinks at the two before he grins. "I get it! A training exercise!"

"So, you want to see faster?" Gai asks as he chuckles, "I'll show you faster!" with that Gai takes off, Kakashi on his back. He shouts out "Gang way! Gang way!" when he runs past the others. Lee, who had moves his pack from his back to his front, bends down. "Neji?" he asks. Neji glares at Lee, "Forget it!" Kagome looks at Tenten, "I'm going to kill your Sensei when we get back to the village."

_**Author's Note: I hoped you liked it! So please review when you're finished reading, to tell me what you thought! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Miko Kunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Naruto: Shippuden

Chapter 5: The Tree and the Root

Kagome glares at Gai as she walks towards him, she and the others had just reached the gates of Konohagakure to see Gai and Lee talk loudly about training. "What the fuck Gai?!" she snarls at the man, making the two stop their chattering to look at her. Kagome's eyes move to the unconscious Kakashi and her eyes widen. "Gai! Do you kill him?!" The miko grabs Kakashi from Gai and sets him on the ground, making him lean against her. She slapped his cheeks trying to get him to respond. Kakashi only groans her name and says something that makes Kagome blush. She glares at her husband weakly and then turns her glare to Gai. "I'm going to take care of you later, but I have to take care of Kakashi." she then turns to look at Naruto and Sakura. "You two, help bring Kakashi to the hospital." She then turns to look at Neji and Tenten, "You two go with Gai and Gai Jr. and report to Tsunade-sama, and ask her to check on Kakashi." The two nod and Team Kakashi bring Kakashi to hospital.

Kagome sighs and sits on Kakashi bed, after the medical-nin had emitted the Copy-cat Ninja and Tsunade had checked him over. She looks at Naruto and Sakura who the latter looks at her with worry. "Kagome-sensei…" Sakura starts, "Did you tell Kakashi-sensei yet?" Naruto looks between the two confused. "Tell Kakashi-sensei what?" Kagome sighs and shakes her head. "No, he doesn't know yet. We've been busy lately." she mutters. "What are you two talking about?" Naruto asks. Kagome smiles at the teen and places a hand on her stomach, she then looks up at Naruto. "You're going to be an uncle, Naruto." she tells him, "That's why I didn't fight that much when we were fighting the Akatsuki to rescue Gaara." A grin makes its way onto Naruto's face, and he runs over to Kagome and hugs her. "I'm going to be the best uncle ever Kagome-nee! Believe it!" he exclaims, making Kagome laugh. Sakura smiles and laughs as well. She shakes her head at the blonde as he explains why he's going to be the best uncle to the soon to be mother. Kagome and Sakura laughing at a chattering Naruto, is what Team Gai walk into. Tenten blinks and looks to Sakura, said kunoichi just waves her hand and stops laughing. "Naruto, calm down." Kagome chuckles. Naruto blinks before pulling away and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Kagome-nee." Kagome rolls her eyes before smiling at the Jinchūriki.

A groan from Kakashi gets the attention of the shinobi. Kagome and her two former students lean over the now conscious Jonin. "Hey." Kagome says gently to her husband. Kakashi blinks his one eye to clear his eyesight as he looks up at Kagome, Sakura and Naruto. "So I'm back here again huh?" he groans. Kagome smiles at him in amusement. "A job well done, Kakashi and Kagome." The Hokage's voice comes from the doorway. Everyone turns to the two women, and Sakura bows to her mentor. Kakashi's eye widens and he tries to sit up, making the sheet covering his face slide down his face. Naruto looks at his former teacher with a grin, seeing this as an opportunity to see what Kakashi's face looks like. He tries to see Kakashi's face while everyone is talking. Kagome pushes her husband back down gently, her voice stern. "Kakashi, lay back down. You aren't healed yet." she tells him. Tsunade nods her head, agreeing with the Miko. "Kagome's right. I examined you earlier, and it's going to be awhile before you can go back to duty. It's bedrest for you for a least a week." Tsunade says.

"Guess I'm not surprised." Kakashi chuckled weakly. Tsunade smiles at the Shinobi, "I guess you need some more practice with your new Sharingan." Kakashi nods his head, keeping the sheet on his face. "It seems that way." he mutters. Naruto pouts and glares at the hospital bed not being able to see what Kakashi's face looks like. Sakura glares at Naruto, making the blonde rub the back of his head.

"Anyway," Tsunade started, turning to look at Team Gai. "Team Gai should rest as well, you can file your report later." The Hokage then turns to Kunoichi ranked Jonin fussing over Kakashi. "Kagome you have my permission to be on temporary leave, just like you asked."

Kakashi looks to his wife, who had stopped her fussing over him, wondering why she would remove herself from duty, even if it was temporary. Kagome looks at him from the corner of her eye briefly before looking back at Tsunade. With getting an affirmative from Gai, Tsunade calls for Shizune to leave. Sakura quickly runs after the Hokage, calling out for her to wait. When the door closes after Team Gai and Naruto leaves, Kakashi turns to Kagome. "Why are you on temporary leave?" he asked his wife. Kagome sighs and shifts on the bed to look at him. "Well…" Kagome mutters, "I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father, Kakashi." when Kakashi doesn't say anything but just stares at her, she takes that as a bad sign and goes to get up. Kakashi's hand reached grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving. Kagome turns to look at him with tears in her eyes. Kakashi, who had managed to sit up, smiles at her, not his classic eye smile, but a real smile that's not covered by his mask. Kagome smiles back at him and leans into his hand when it cups her cheek.

"I'm going to be a father…" Kakashi says, almost breathlessly. "We're going to be parents." Kagome nods her head at him, but the squeaks when he pulls her down to lay next to him. He reaches down and puts a hand to her stomach, and looks at her, his eyes showing his happiness. Kagome laughs at the excited father-to-be, happy, that her husband is happy with her being pregnant.

Later after Kakashi had fallen asleep, Kagome makes her way to Kakashi and her's apartment. Kagome blinks when she sees Naruto's back, she walks faster to catch up to him, calling out his name. "Oi, Naruto!" she calls. Naruto blinks and stops to turn to the voice. He brightens when he sees that it's Kagome. "Kagome-nee!" he says as he watches her stop in front of him. "What's with the pout, Naruto?" she asks as the two start walking again. Naruto puts his hands in his pockets, and sighs. "Tsunade-baa-chan wants to make a new Team Kakashi, since you and Kakashi-sensei aren't able to go with us on missions." he mutters, "I already asked Kiba, Shino and they couldn't go. And I tried to ask Hinata but she fainted every time I tried to talk to her." Kagome nods her head and chuckles. Naruto grins and suddenly grabs Kagome's hand and starts to drag her somewhere. "I know exactly who to ask!" he tells her over his shoulder.

"Oi! Shikamaru!" Naruto calls out to his friend. Shikamaru blinks at the sight of Naruto waving his arm while dragging Kagome behind him. "What do you want now Naruto?" he asks. Kagome takes her hand back from Naruto and nods her head to Shikamaru. "I need you to fill in for a replacement on Team Kakashi." Naruto grins, hoping Shikamaru would help. Shikamaru shakes his head at his friend before leaning against the building behind him. "I'm sorry." Shikamaru tells Naruto, "But like I've already said, I've been put in charge of Chunin exams. It's a big fat drag, but there it is. I would like to lend you a hand Naruto, for old times sake and everything. But theses days, it seems my time isn't my own anymore." Naruto groans lightly and he frowns at the news. "And besides the Godaime Hokage appointed me. She'd kill me if I gave it up and went with you." he then sighs and closes his eyes, "You don't want to get on her bad side, she's worse than my mother." Kagome laughs at that last part, knowing that Yoshino Nara isn't a woman you want to piss off. Naruto pouts and sighs, "Hmph! And here I thought, "At least I know one guy who's a heads-up guy! 'Good old Shikamaru will help me, even if no one else will.'" Shikamaru opens his eyes to glare at Naruto. "Don't use those guilt-tripping, puppy-dog eyes on me. I said it's impossible."

"Hey! I'll help you out!" a voice calls out. The three Shinobi turn to look at Choji, who holds out a wrapped bento lunch to Shikamaru. "Here you go, Shikamaru. Your mom asked me to bring you your lunchbox."

Naruto blinks at the sight of his friend. "Ch-Choji?" he asks confused, he then grins at his friend. "Choji!" he says happily. Shikamaru rolls his eyes at his former Genin teammate. "What are you talking about, Choji? How are you able to help him out?" he asks. "Have you forgotten the mission you're going on with Asuma and Ino?" Choji blinks at Shikamaru before turning to Naruto. "Yeah, but he needs help. I can't turn down an old friend like Naruto. Heh-heh! Don't worry, I'll clear it with Asuma-sensei." he grins. Naruto gives his friend a thumbs-up and grins. "Thanks, Choji! Thanks a lot!" Shikamaru kicks off the wall that he was leaning against to look at Choji. "It doesn't matter if you clear it with Asuma because he has to clear it with Tsunade-sama, and there's no way she's going to say yes." Choji shrugs at Naruto, "Well, anyway, there's no harm in trying. Here, have your lunchbox." Choji said before holding out the wrapped box once more.

Kagome looks around, feeling that something is about to happen. She ignores the conversing teens to look around the streets of Konoha and the rooftops of the surrounding buildings. Her eyes widen when she sees two lions from the Ink Technique heading straight towards them. Kagome unsheathes her sword and attacks the lions, she quickly dispatches the two. Naruto who was pushed to the ground by Shikamaru and Choji blinks at the ink on the ground. Kagome scans the rooftops and her eyes focus on a lone pale Shinobi sitting on a rooftop with a scroll open, looking at them. "The bastard's over there." Kagome growls. The others with Kagome turn their attention to where Kagome mentioned. Naruto squints his eyes, not remembering ever seeing the Shinobi before. "I don't recognize him, but he wears a Konoha Hitai-ate." Naruto mutters. "A sneak attack, huh? I don't know what this guy is up to. But one good way to find out is to capture him." Shikamaru said as he held up his hands to use his Kagemane no Jutsu. "And hand him over to the interrogation corps."

"Go, Naruto, Kagome-sensei! I'll back you two up!" Shikamaru tells the two. Kagome nods her head to Shikamaru, and charges the Shinobi with Naruto running next to her. As they get close to the Shinobi, he says something making the multiple ink drawings of lions on the scroll come to life and fly towards Kagome and Naruto. As the lions grow closer to Kagome and Naruto. Kagome looks to Naruto, "Naruto, go straight for the bastard." she tells him as she jumps up to destroy two of the tigers. "Ninja Art: Shadow stitching!" Shikamaru calls out from behind Kagome, and the shadows attacked and stabbed the remaining lions that Kagome hadn't yet dispatched.

Naruto quickly dodges the ink from the lions. He moves his arm to the side and moves his hand so his hidden Kunai appears into his hand. Naruto grabs the hilt of the Kunai and holds it out in front of him to meet the tantō of the unknown Shinobi. Naruto growls at the unknown. "I've had it...who are you!?" Naruto demands, he growls louder when the Shinobi only smiles at him. Kagome flicks her blade to get the ink off, and watches as Naruto glares at the pale teen, that looks suspiciously like a certain Uchiha.

"Funny. You're pretty weak. Aren't you?" The shinobi asks Naruto, making the blonde teen growl. "The way you fight, do you have any balls at all?" Naruto blushes at that but it quickly vanishes and glares at the pale teen. "What was that!" Naruto growled. Naruto then starts to over power the pale teen, "You never answered me. Spill it, who are you?!" he demands again. The two break apart and the unknown Shinobi jumps into the air, his eyes widen when Shikamaru's shadows follow him. Shikamaru stares at the teen, warily. The teen lands on the roof before pushing up again, looking back at Naruto. "In due time, Naruto. In due time." with that, the Shinobi raises his hand and dissapears in a swirl of ink. Kagome jumps on to the roof besides Naruto. "Naruto?" she asks him. Naruto glances at her briefly before he glares where the Shinobi disappeared.

Later after Naruto and Kagome had said their goodbyes to Shikamaru, Choji and Ino, latter having shown up after the unknown Shinobi had disappeared, looking for Choji. Kagome walks at a slower pace than the running Naruto. Kagome was told by an ANBU for her and Naruto to go and meet Sakura at a building. Kagome nods her head to Sakura as the Chunin looks at her. "Wait, this is the place right? Where we're all supposed to meet up?" Naruto asks Kagome as he squints his eyes. Kagome nods and rolls her eyes, "Yes Naruto. For the tenth time already."

"But were the only ones here, what's up with that?" Naruto asked. Kagome bops him on the head and sighs. "We're early. Just be patient." Naruto pouts and nods his head. Footsteps from behind Sakura, makes the three turn. Kagome and Naruto's widen at the sight of the pale Shinobi that attacked them from earlier. "Hello." the pale teen said. Kagome's eyes narrow at the teen. "What do you want, kid?" Kagome asks coldly, her hand moving to the hilt of her katana. A Jonin steps out behind the teen, and Kagome's eyes light up in recognition, making the Jonin nod his head to her. "Uhhh. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. From now on, I'll be taking Kakashi and Kagome's place…" the Jonin says. Sakura glances between Kagome and Naruto confused. "Kagome-sensei, Naruto do you already know him?" she asks them. Naruto nods his head, he points his finger to the pale Shinobi. "Yeah, this bastard attack Kagome-nee and I earlier! When we were with Choji, Ino and Shikamaru." Sakura turns to the pale teen suspiciously. Kagome steps in front of Naruto when he pulls out a Kunai, and when the pale teen put a hand on his weapon. "Calm down, Naruto." she tells him. "Kagome is right, Naruto. That's enough." Naruto glances at the two Jonin confused. "Oh yeah. Who are you?"

"I'll be filling in for Team Captain while Kakashi is recovering in the hospital and Kagome is on leave. Please, call me Yamato." the Jonin says. Kagome snorts, making Yamato look at her briefly. "Captain Yamato?" Sakura questions. Yamato nods his head and steps away from the wall he was standing against. "You three are going to be comrades now." Yamato announced, "So you'd better learn to get along." Naruto and Sakura gasp, and look at the new Team Captain. Naruto points a finger to the pale Shinobi. "You're kidding. Comrades with him?" he asks astonished. The pale teen releases his weapon and smiles at Kagome and Naruto. "I'm sorry about earlier. But you see, I knew we were going to be teammates and I wanted to see how strong you were." Naruto blinks and puts his Kunai away. "Well that was pretty stupid. You didn't have to go that far." he comments. "I was just curious on how strong you'd be, now I know you're not packing anything major." Kagome and Sakura hold back Naruto when he goes to attack the pale Shinobi. "Naruto." Kagome tells the boy. "You have to work with this bastard. You can't be fighting him like this." Sakura nods her head agreeing. "Kagome-sensei's right Naruto."

"Is that so?" chuckles the pale teen.

"You're not winning any friends with talk like that." Sakura tells the teen calmly. "Well, don't write me off yet. I like everyone even an old hag and you ugly." Kagome eyebrow twitches and tries to fight Naruto off, when he reached out and held her back to her. "What the fuck did you say you creepy fucker?!" Kagome snarls. "I beat your stupid ass anyday!" Yamato sighs as he holds Sakura back from attacking the pale teen. Kagome huffs and straightens herself, she looks to Yamato. "Well, have fun with them, I'm going to check on Kakashi." she tells him. Yamato nods his head, and the four of them watch as Kagome leaps off towards the hospital.

Kagome opens the door to Kakashi's hospital room, and blinks when she sees Jiraiya put two Make-Out Paradise books on the table next to the bed. Kagome glares at Jiraiya. "I just can't fucking win today can I?" she asks angrily. Kakashi blinks, "What got you angry?" Kagome closes the door and sits on the bed, "The new prick on the Team, he called me an old hag." Kagome pouts. Kakashi sighs, "Kagome you're not an old hag." he tells her, before looking to Jiraiya. "I doubt you're back just to see me. What's up?" he asks him. Jiraiya sighs, and leans against the wall. "We should wait for Tsunade and her man. I'll tell you two everything then."

"Her man? Who do you mean?"

"I believe he'll be going by Yamato on this mission." Jiraiya says, after he had turned to to face the window, "You'll know him when you see him." Jiraiya turns away from the window to look at Kagome. "I heard that you two are expecting. Congratulations." Kagome smiles at him. "Thanks Jiraiya." Kakashi goes to reach for one of the books Jiraiya had given him, but a glare from Kagome stops him. "You're not allowed to read those anymore. You're going to be a father, and I don't need our child to grow up watching their father read porn books." Kakashi laughs nervously and puts his hands up in surrender, inwardly crying that he can't read his books anymore. A knock at the door makes the three turn towards the door. "Kakashi, may we enter?" the voice of the Hokage comes from behind the door. "Come on in." Kakashi calls out. Tsunade opens the door and steps inside, Yamato and Shizune following her behind her. Kakashi turns his attention to the three at the door. "Long time no see, Kakashi." Yamato greets. Kakashi blinks. "You..." he mutters. "So this is the Yamato you were talking about. Go figure."

"That's right. While I'll be filling in as interim captain for Team Kakashi, Yamato is going to be my code name, sir." Yamato informs him.

"You don't say…"

Tsunade walks over to stand at the foot of the bed to look at Kakashi and Kagome. "Which leads me to why I brought him here. If he's to be heading up your team, Kakashi and Kagome, I want him to know exactly what he'll be dealing with."

"What we're about to tell you is the main reason you were selected as Kakashi and Kagome's replacements." Jiraiya tells the Jonin seriously.

"Is...this about Naruto sir?"

"Yes, it is." Kagome answers the question, "I'm sure you're aware that Naruto has the Kyūbi sealed inside him." Kagome says.

"I am."

"There are times when the Kyūbi's chakra will start to leak out of Naruto's body, and take on the Fox Spirit's form. We've been referring to it as the Kyūbi's Cloak." Jiraiya says, making Yamato's eyes widen. "The Kyūbi's Cloak?! Is that true?" he asks. "How often has this been happening to him?!" Kagome sighed, remembering when she first saw the Kyūbi's Cloak. "As recently as our last mission out of the village. When Naruto is overcomed by his emotions, say if he's feeling immense rage for example, the Kyūbi's chakra will start to leak out, and will form the Cloak. Kakashi was able to help me suppress the chakra with a seal that Jiraiya gave him. If we hadn't intervened, who knows what would had happened." Kagome informs everyone in the room.

"I see. It's just as I feared." Jiraiya muttered.

"Judging by the shape the chakra was taking, the number of tails will probably grow. And eventually there'll be nine." Kakashi comments. "That about sums it up." Jiraiya said with a sigh. "Jiraiya, how many tails have you seen?" Kagome asked after Jiraiya had stopped talking. "In all my years of living, I've come close to death only twice." Jiraiya says as he starts to take off his green kimono shirt and mesh armour. "The first time, I broke six ribs, both arms, and ruptured a handful of internal organs. That was when I was caught doing research at a hot spring And Tsunade beat me like a drum. The second time…" Kagome's eyes along with the others widen, at the sight of the large scar on Jiraiya's upper chest. "The second was back when Naruto and I were off training together, and the fourth tail appeared."


	6. Chapter 6

Miko Kunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto: Shippuden or InuYasha

_**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for their reviews, your reviews are what keep wanting to keep writing. Please enjoy and review when you finish reading! Thanks! **__**~Inu-Hanyou2016**_

Chapter 6: Nicknames

"What?! They fought with Sasuke?" Kakashi asks in surprise, Jiraiya who had talked to Tsunade, is now informing the Hatake couple on what had happened on Team Kakashi's mission. Kagome who's sitting on the chair next to the bed stares at Jiraiya with wide eyes. "Their mission wasn't too…" Kagome trails off, unable to finish. She puts her head in her hands at the thought of Naruto fighting Sasuke.

Jiraiya nods his head as he leans against the wall behind him. "I know, the mission they were given was to capture Sasori's spy and bring him back to Konoha. Hopefully gathering intel on Orochimaru and Sasuke while they were at it. However Kabuto Yakushi, turned out to be the spy, and had already been freed from Sasori's Jutsu. It seems Orochimaru ment to use their meeting as a means of taking Sasori out, not knowing that he had already been killed. Naruto had confronted him and lost control of his emotions and unfortunately ran a muck. As soon as that forth tailed appeared, everything went straight to hell." Jiraiya closes his eyes and sighs heavily before continuing. "Orochimaru went head-to-head with him in his Kyūbi form, and was probably pushed to his limits, because he disappeared while Yamato was getting Naruto undercontrol. Yamato managed to have a clone follow them though. They eventually located Orochimaru's hideout and made their way inside, that's when they ran into Sasuke, and the battle assumed."

Kagome sighed and lifted her head up to look at Jiraiya, "What happened?" she asked the Gama Sennin. Jiraiya sighed heavily before talking. "Sasuke is significantly more powerful now. Naruto was apparently was no match for him."

Kakashi sighed and closed his eye. "I see."

"Don't let it get the two of you too down. He couldn't use his full power because of all the damage he took from morphing into the Kyūbi. Anywa-" Jiraiya tells the two.

"Oh, no." Kakashi interrupted him. "That's not the part that worries me." Kakashi leaned back to rest against his pillows as he looked at Jiraiya. "I figured Sasuke would be stronger at this point, I just, now that Naruto has realized how far ahead Sasuke is, he'll be hungry for more training. Not what I mean?"

"Oh yeah." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Anyway, we should just be glad they came home in one piece. " Kakashi commented. Kagome nods her head and stands up, she looks down at Kakashi. "I'm going to go and find Naruto and Sakura. You get some rest, and no more asking Jiraiya for those stupid books." she informed him, taking the two books on the table. After getting a pitiful nod from Kakashi, she leaves the room. Before shutting the door, she heard Jiraiya's loud laughter and Kakashi lazy voice muttering 'It's not funny'. Kagome rolled her eyes before continuing her way out of the hospital, towards the Hokage tower.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Kagome calls out when she saw Sakura, Naruto and the pale teen, not knowing his name yet, walking out of the Hokage tower. Naruto turns just in time to be jumped on by Kagome. "You're back! Now I'm not going to be bored anymore!" she exclaimed happily. Naruto blinks at the top of her head. "Kagome-nee!" he says, equally happy. He wraps his arms around her and sets her on her feet. Kagome smiles at Sakura, then blinks when looks at the other Shinobi.

"Kagome-nee, this is Sai." Naruto introduces her, "Sai, this is Kagome-nee." Kagome nods her head to Sai, before looking at Naruto. "You want to get some ramen?" Naruto lights up like a christmas tree, and nods his head. Kagome laughs and looks to Sakura and Sai, "You two want to come along?" she asks them.

"We can't Kagome-sensei, we have to get home and wait for our mission." Sakura sighs. Kagome pouted and waved her hand, dismissing the three. She waved to Sakura before continuing her way towards her apartment she shared with Kakashi. Once at her apartment, Kagome took out her key, unlocking the door. She took off her boots and made her way to master bedroom. She changed out of her day clothes and into her pajamas before getting into bed, and turning off the light.

The next day, Sakura and Kagome who the latter was asked to go with the chunin before they were going to see Kakashi, are at the library. Kagome, looks over and blinks when she sees Sai, "Oi, Sakura isn't that Sai?" the Chunin blinks to where Kagome had pointed, and nods her head. Sakura linked arms with Kagome after grabbing her book, and walked towards Sai. "Good morning, Sai." Kagome greeted.

Sai looks up from his book, stares at the two kunoichi, "Miss. Sakura, Mrs. Kagome." he greets politely. "I never pegged you for a reader." Sakura commented as her and Kagome move to sit across from Sai.

A blush forms across Sai's face at Sakura's comment, he looks away from the two. "Well, I guess I am." he mutters, he covers the books he was reading as the two sit down.

"Kagome-sensei, Naruto and I were on our way to visit Kakashi-sensei in the hospital, If you're free you wanna come?" Sakura asks her new teammate.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sai says slowly, testing the name out.

"You're a part of Team Kakashi now kid, You've already met me, but I think you should meet the other team leader." Kagome snorts. Sai nods his head, agreeing to go with them to meet Kakashi. The three Shinobi put away the books that Sai had taken out to read, and they leave the library in search of Naruto.

"Naruto." Sakura called out once she spots her friend. Naruto blinks at looks up at his name being called. He smiles when he see Sakura, but it turns into a frown when he sees Sai and Kagome behind her.

"What's the deal? And why did you bring Sai and Kagome-nee with you?" Naruto whined.

Sakura chuckles at him. "I bumped into Kagome-sensei on the way, and then we bumped into Sai at the library." she told him. Naruto folds his hands behind his head and pouts.

"Aw man. I spent all this time working it out, so it'd be two of us alone together. Ya know like a date." he complained. Sakura puts her hands on her hips and glares down at her teammate. "If you have time to daydream like that, when you should be studying Ninjutsu."

"Yeah, like I'd study." Naruto snorts amused, "Like I would hang out in that stuffy old library like you." Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"Naruto, you just can't train your body all the time. Your mind needs to get some exercise too. Sometimes you're such a idiot." Sakura sighs.

Naruto rolls his eyes and stands up. "So harsh. Man you really got me there." he muttered sarcastically.

"Naruto, Sakura." Sai calls out, making the arguing teen turn towards him. Kagome blinked and turned to the pale teen next to her. "D-Do you mind if I join your conversation?" he asked. Naruto and Sakura glance at each other confused before looking at Sai. "I mean well, I read in a book about how to make others feel at ease around you. The book said to call out to people casually or to use nicknames and terms of endearment. It said doing that would bring familiarly and might even lead to friendship." Kagome's heart melted and she hugged the socially awkward teen, making Naruto and Sakura laugh as their former teacher cooed over Sai's 'cuteness'.

"Gee, Sai. I never knew you thought about stuff like that." Naruto says chuckling slightly.

"So that's what you were doing at the library." Sakura said with a knowing smile.

Sai who escaped Kagome, nods his head. "I've been trying to figure out nickname for all of you. But I just couldn't really think of any, so I'll try to be more casual." he said as he walked towards them.

"Listen, you don't need to put so much thought into it. Just let that stuff come naturally." Naruto grinned.

"Usually a nickname or pet name come from someone's personality. Let's take Naruto for example, you could go with Dimwit, Birdbrain or Stupid Naruto." Sakura said.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You've got it wrong Sakura, it's not either of those." she said making Naruto grin at Kagome. "It's Dumbass."

Naruto deflated at that/ "C'mon Sakura, Kagome-nee, you two are killing me." he whined. Sai put a hand to his chin in thought, his eyes turn towards Sakura, making her blush.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Sai?" she asked.

"I understand, thanks for the advice, Ugly." Sai says, calling Sakura by his nickname for her. Kagome blinked at Sai before bursting into laughter. "Oh, Kami-sama. That's hilarious!" she laughed. Naruto quickly grabs Sakura by the waist, preventing the Chunin from killing Sai.

"I think you crossed the line with that one Sai." Naruto says as he struggles to keeps Sakura still. Sai tilts his head to the side in confusion. Sakura broke free of Naruto's hold and punched both Sai and Naruto.

At the hospital after Kagome had calmed Sakura down, Kagome knocked on the door of Kakashi's room. Hearing a 'Come in' she opens the door. Kagome steps inside with the three teens behind her. Kagome glared daggers at Kakashi, seeing him read another Make-out Paradise book. "Kakashi…" she growled. Kakashi looks up from his book to see his wife glaring at him. Kakashi slowly closed his book, and held the book out to Kagome. Kagome walks over to him and took the book from him. "You're such a fucking pervert." she growled as she put the book into her pouch.

"So you're the new team member." Kakashi said, turning his attention to the three teens. "Sai, was it? Nice to meet you."

"Sir." Sai says rubbing his cheek from where Sakura hit him. Naruto also rubbing his cheek. Kakashi waves Sakura over and asks if the two were fighting, making Sakura wave away his concerns. _"So this is Kakashi Hatake." _Sai thought to himself, as he stared at Kakashi. _"Legendary to those even in the foundation."_

Sakura looks over at Naruto, and sighs. "Naruto." she called, getting his attention. Naruto nodded his head, "Kakashi-sensei, on our last missi-"

"I know." Kakashi interrupts the teen, "Yamato told us everything, and about Sasuke too."

"We're running out of time to bring him home." Naruto muttered sadly. "At this rate, we could lose him for good. But with my powers, there's just no way I would be able to bring him back now. Sasuke has gotten way too strong for me."

"Well in that case, I guess you have to get stronger than that." Kakashi comments, making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Yeah but," Sakura said, drawing attention to herself, "The way he's grown, Sasuke has developed way too fast, his growth isn't natural. I spoke with Tsunade-sama, she thinks they might be using a forbidden jutsu, or even drug enhancement. After all they do have Kabuto with them. No book in world could explain the kind of person that would who performs experiments on human beings."

"Which is why a smart thing for you to do is grow yourselves as well." Kagome said. Sakura eyes go to Kagome, "How would we do that?"

"Do you think I've only thing I have been doing is laying here doing nothing the whole time?" Kakashi asks. "I've been brainstorming, and I have an idea. However the idea is more suited for Naruto. Or I should say, only work for Naruto. In fact if this training pans out Naruto, your power may even surpass mine." Naruto's eyes widen at that.  
>"I'd surpass even you Kakashi-sensei?" he asked.<p>

Kakashi nodded his head, "That's right. I'll be working with you one on one the whole time. And it'll be training like you've never experienced before."

"What are we going to be working on?"

"We're going to create an ultimate Ninjutsu just for you. A brand new jutsu even more powerful than the Rasengan. But in order to obtain that kind of power, you'll have to enormous amount of time and intense effort." Kakashi told the blonde teen. "You can't get that kind of strength in a couple of days like the hero of some pulp novel. And it won't be like learning a pre-existing Jutsu like the Rasengan, that can be broken down and taught in stages."

"An enormous amount of time? Are you people listening to me?! I just said we're almost out of time! Sasuke's gonna-"

"If you let me finish. I've figured out a way to do it faster." Kakashi says annoyed.

"How?"

"Well…" The door opening interrupts Kakashi. In the doorway stands Team Asuma.

"How you feeling today, Kakashi?" Asuma asked. Ino glared up at her team leader with annoyance, "Asuma-Sensei! You really should try knocking first, you know!"

"What's up guys?" Choji asked while eating a bag of chips. Team Asuma stepped inside the room, and Shikamaru smirked at the sight of his friends. "Look who's here! It's Naruto and Sakura! I guess your mission must be...huh?" His eyes moved to the quiet Sai standing next to Kagome. "I know you. You're that guy from…" he trailed off with a growl. Choji's eyes widen and swallows his chips at the sight of Sai. "What guy?" Ino asked as she blushes lightly.

Kagome rolls her eyes at the conversing teens before looking at Asuma, "Did you have to bring them in here? There isn't a lot of space as there is." she said with annoyance. Asuma chuckles at her before looking at the teens. "You have a point. Why don't you guys head over to the barbeque restaurant? And Team Kakashi, you're more than welcome to join us if you'd like to."

"Barbecue?! Woo-hoo!"

"I second that!"

"I need to talk to Kakashi alone about some business. In the meantime, the barbecue's on me, okay?" Asuma chuckled at their enthusiasm.

Naruto blinked in disbelief before walking to Kakashi's bedside. "Hey! Wait a sec! Sensei? What gives? What happened to that whole conversation we were having about my special training?!"

Kakashi tilted his head to the side before giving Naruto his classic eye smile, "Oh, that's right. Hmmm. We'll get back to it later."

"Huh? Later? But it was getting good!"

"Well we can't start anything while I'm still in the hospital." Kakashi said. Kagome wrapped her arm around Naruto's shoulder, "Don't be so impatient, Naruto." she told him. Naruto pouted and followed his friends out of the hospital room. Kagome rolled her eyes before looking at Kakashi. "I'm going with the kids, you stay here and have your 'manly talk' with Asuma." she informed him, using air quotes when she said 'manly talk', she bent down and kissed his cheek before following the teens to the restaurant, shutting the door behind her.

At the restaurant, Kagome sat down next to Naruto, making said teen turn towards her. "Kagome-nee what took you so long?" he asked. Kagome ignored his question before looking around. "Where's Shikamaru? I thought he was here with us?" she asked.

Choji looked up from flipping the meat, "He said he had to go home and help his father find antlers to use on some kind of medicine." Choji said, wiping his mouth.

Ino who had started putting meat on her plate, hummed thoughtfully. "That's weird. He always showed up to celebrate successful This is a first." she said. Kagome rolls her eyes as ignores Ino yelling at Choji. She puts some meat on her plate, she looked up when she heard Ino tell Choji that they have to introduce themselves to Sai. Kagome leans over to the now sweating Naruto, "This going to be entertaining." she muttered to him. Naruto chuckled weakly as Sai set his chopsticks down.

"So um, hi there. I'm Choji Akimichi from the Akimichi Clan." Choji introduced himself, wiping his mouth. "And uh, you're name's Sai, isn't it?"

"That's right, you uh…" Sai said, trying to think of a nickname. "Fa-" Naruto's hand covers his mouth preventing Sai from saying anything.

"Sai, Fatso is absolutely a taboo word in front of Choji. You got it?" Naruto hissed out. Sai nodded head, and Naruto sat back down. Choji blinked at looks at Sai, "Hey, were you about to say something?" Sakura waved her hand dismissing Choji's question. "No, it was nothing! Forget it!" Choji nodded his head and goes back to eating. Kagome chuckles before starting to eat.

Ino looked over a Sai and smiles. "Anyways, I'm Ino Yamanaka, my family owns the Yamanaka flower shop. Nice to meet you!" she said introducing herself. Sai smiled friendly at the blonde Kunoichi. _"When it comes to women, stating their personality traits too bluntly, might anger them. So perhaps I can avoid that by saying the opposite of what I think." _Sai thought recalling Sakura's reaction to his nickname.

Sakura chuckled quietly, before smirking. _"Don't say it, Sai." _Sakura thought to herself, while Inner Sakura said, _**"Go on say it! Let her have it good! Just like you did to me!" **_

"A pleasure. You um. You uh...Beautiful."

Kagome laughed and watched as Sakura tries to kill Sai for his comment, and Naruto tried to calm her down.

A few days later, at the hospital Tsunade deemed Kakashi fit to leave after his check up. Kagome sitting on the bed and Sakura standing behind the Hokage. "Hmm, you seem fine." Tsunade observed. "You're cleared to leave the hospital today."

"By any chance, this isn't because you want me to hurry up and get my, baggage out of here is it?" Kakashi asked with an amused tone. The four turned around to see a snoring Naruto on the other bed. Sakura glared at her sleeping teammate.

"Well yes, there's that too."

"That fool Naruto has been camping out in this hospital room for days." Sakura flatly stated. "Just so he could resume training the minute you recover." Kakashi shook his head amused before looking at Tsunade.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping I could take it easy and recuperate at home for a few days. Before getting back into it." he sighed then, "Since Kagome has taken all of my reading material anyway, I suppose I might as well start his training again." Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Suck it up. I'm not having the father of my child reading porn." she snorted.

"Rasen…!" Naruto yelled in his sleep, making everyone turn toward him. Sakura turned and glared at the sleeping teen. "Hey, you idiot! Wake Up!" Sakura yelled in his ear after walking towards him. Naruto sat up instantly, holding his pillow he had been curled around. He squinted his eyes at Sakura, sleepily. "Hey there, Ugly." he said drowsily.

"Cha! What did you say Naruto?!"

Naruto whimpers in fear as Sakura shakes her fist at him. Kagome sighed and grabbed Sakura's fist as it was going to make contact with Naruto's head. "Knock it off you two." she growled. Sakura pouted and took her hand back from Kagome. Naruto looked up at Kagome with adoration and gratitude. "Kagome-nee." he said with tears in his eyes.

Kagome eyebrow twitched before she brought her own fist down on Naruto's head. "Get dressed and head over to the training ground." she orders. Naruto nods his head and does as he was told. Kagome then turned to Kakashi, "You." Kagome said, making the man shiver. "Get dressed, go to the training grounds and teach him, before I kill the both of you." she told him darkly. Kakashi nodded his head quickly, not wanting to test Kagome's ire. An angry Kagome is bad, but a three month pregnant, hormonal and angry Kagome is even worse. As Kakashi gets dressed, Kagome then turned to Tsunade and Sakura with a smile, making the two blink at her sudden mood change.

"You two go on, I'll take care of these two." she says brightly. Tsunade and Sakura nodded their heads, and leave the hospital room leaving the Hatake couple. Kagome turned to Kakashi as he zips up his flak jacket. Kagome rolled her eyes at him, "Stop pouting Kakashi, the faster you teach the idiot, the faster you could rest." she tells him. Kakashi looks at her and sighed, wanting to go home and find his book Kagome had hidden from him. Kakashi grabbed Kagome by her hips and pulled her to his chest.

"Are you going to watch?" he asked her, staring down at her. Kagome lifted her head and nodded her head. "I might as well, I have nothing else to do." she muttered with a frown. Kakashi chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Let's get going then."


End file.
